


Hej, Krogulcu chmurnooki

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M, i Aen Elle też krzywdzą się nawzajem bo mogą, krzywdzę Aen Elle bo mogę
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miejsce na kawałki romansowe, zwykle crackowe, choć serio też się mogą trafić.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hej, Krogulcu chmurnooki

Zza drzwi królewskiej komnaty dobiegało żałosne zawodzenie. Zaniepokojony Caranthir zajrzał do środka. Eredin siedział na fotelu, z miną wyrażającą srogie cierpienie, i brzdąkał na dziwnym instrumencie strunowym, przywiezionym demon wie z którego świata.

\- Pokochałem ci ja, pokochałem ci ja, prześliczną dziewczynę - nucił król.

Nawigator jęknął w duszy. Dlaczego jego przełożeni zawsze musieli mieć kłopoty sercowe? Avallac'h wzdychał cichutko, za to przez dwa wieki, Eredin cierpiał widać od niedawna, ale za to głośno. Caranthir nie był w stanie orzec, który wypadał bardziej żałośnie. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie bardzo wiedział, co, tymczasem król zaczął śpiewać na inną melodię.

\- Na Spirali gdzieś została, Jaskółeczka moja mała, a ja tu w ojczystej stronie, dniem i nocą tęsknię do niej. Hej, hej, Dziki Gonie... - Eredinowi widać rymu zabrakło, bo zaciął się, rozejrzał po komnacie i nareszcie zauważył, że drzwi są otwarte. - A, to ty, Caranthirze. Nie stój tak, wejdź do środka, może mi coś doradzisz. Podobno jesteś mądry. Może ty wiesz, dlaczego los mnie tak pokarał? Jedną tylko kocham, jedną we wszystkich światach, i właśnie ta jedna mnie nie chce!

\- No cóż... - Caranthir usiłował wymyślić mądrą odpowiedź, jednak wiadomość, że król się zakochał i że ze wszystkich możliwych kobiet akurat w Jaskółce, zbyt go zszokowała, by mógł zebrać myśli, zresztą pytanie było chyba z gatunku tych, na które mądrze odpowiedzieć nie sposób. - Z tego, co słyszałem, wasza znajomość zaczęła się niezbyt fortunnie. Mówienie dziewczynie przy pierwszym spotkaniu, że jest jak złoty samorodek w kupie kompostu, zwykle się nie sprawdza.

\- Wszystko przez te różnice rasowe - Eredin szarpnął struny, instrument jęknął żałośnie. - Myślałem, że ona jest jeszcze na etapie końskich zalotów, dogryzania i wrzucania żuków za kołnierz. Przeprosiłem ją zresztą. Dałem nawet kwiatki...

\- A potem otrułeś Auberona, i to niemal w jej obecności. Po czymś takim mogła się do ciebie zrazić.

\- Toż ja to dla naszej miłości zrobiłem! - oburzył się Eredin. - Zmurszała olcha, zdążył już zapomnieć, co się gdzie wkłada, ale dopóki by żył, nie moglibyśmy być razem. Powinna to docenić!

\- Wasza Wysokość, powiedziałeś jej chociaż, że ją kochasz? - Caranthir otrząsnął się wreszcie z szoku i zadał pytanie podstawowe.

Eredin spojrzał na niego wielce zgorszony.

\- No wiesz, po tak krótkiej znajomości? Przecież nie wypada. Aen Elle nigdy się nie spieszą ani nie mówią tak otwarcie. Sugerują tylko to i owo...

\- Ścigasz ją z bronią w ręku po całej Spirali, grozisz torturami... Obawiam się, że nie zrozumie komunikatu.

\- Ależ powinna! Mam tu nawet dowód, że ludzkie kobiety tak to odbierają...

Eredin odłożył instrument, schylił się i wyjął spod fotela książkę. Na czarnej okładce ciemnowłosy mężczyzna przypierał do ściany kobietę, która wydawała się wystraszona i podniecona jednocześnie. Caranthir poznał po sposobie wykonania, że książka pochodziła z jednego ze światów, do którego trafili w pogoni za Ciri. Pamiętał, że można ją było dostać w każdej księgarni, nie sądził jednak, by było w niej coś interesującego. Król najwyraźniej uważał inaczej.

\- Ta książka to największy bestseller ostatnich lat, ludzkie kobiety szaleją na punkcie tej historii. Marzą o mężczyznach, którzy będą je śledzić, zmuszać do różnych rzeczy, krępować, zadawać im ból, i ja to wszystko robiłem, dokładnie tak, jak główny bohater... Nie dawałem tylko żadnych prezentów, ale to dlatego, że wciąż przede mną ucieka, Jaskółeczka moja czarnobrewa. No dlaczego ona mnie nie chce?

\- Może po prostu nie czytała tej książki? - wypalił nawigator. - A nawet jeśli czytała, dlaczego miałaby dzielić fascynacje kobiet ze świata, do którego wpadła tylko na chwilę?

\- Dh'oinne to Dh'oinne, wszędzie są takie same i tak samo czują - orzekł stanowczo Eredin.

Caranthir miał niejasne wrażenie, że w rozumowaniu króla tkwi błąd, tylko nie umiał tego poczucia ubrać w słowa. Zaraz, jak to nazywali w świecie Aen Seidhe, rasizm? Tak... tylko że tam to Aen Seidhe protestowali przeciwko uogólnieniom. I czy to wypada, żeby rodowity Aen Elle bronił ludzi przed rasizmem? Zanim nawigator zdołał się uporać z nowo odkrytym problemem, Eredin znów sięgnął po instrument.

\- Hej, hej, serce płacze, już jej może nie zobaczę - zanucił. - Ech, dola moja sobacza, nawet pieśni układać nie umiem, a tak mnie dusza boli... Będziemy jak tamta para z legendy. On dał jej kamień z napisem miłość, Kamień Słoneczny, a ona go nie chciała...

\- Moje serce należy do ciebie, ale twoja głowa niech będzie moja - zabrzmiało nagle w komnacie czysto, wyraźnie, głosem Jaskółki.

Rozpromieniony Eredin zerwał się z fotela.

\- Wiedziałem, że w końcu zrozumie! - zawołał. - Wiedziałem, że też mnie kocha! Przecież to było oczywiste od samego początku. Wtedy, po tym porównaniu, też prychała w moje kwiaty jak kotka, ale w powietrzu czułem feromony. Chodź, Caranthir, pakujemy się. Po pannę trzeba zajechać z odpowiednim orszakiem!


	2. Projekt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na dobrą sprawę trudno stwierdzić z całą pewnością, w jakich okolicznościach Avallac'h dowiedział się, że jest przeznaczony Larze, dlaczego sparowano akurat ich, ani w jakim byli wtedy wieku, a zatem co się wymyśli, to będzie. A mi się wymyśliło to.

\- Twoja kuzynka, Shiadhal, zaszła niedawno w ciążę.  
\- To dobrze - mruknął Crevan znad kolb i menzurek.  
\- Tylko tyle masz do powiedzenia? - zirytował się mistrz. - Przecież Shiadhal należy do projektu, jej ciąża to sprawa o kosmicznym znaczeniu! Czy to cię nie obchodzi?  
\- Ależ obchodzi - pospiesznie zapewnił Crevan, chociaż w danej chwili interesowała go wyłącznie przyrządzana mikstura. Jeżeli coś pomyli...  
\- Powinno cię to obchodzić, ponieważ dotyczy cię osobiście - kontynuował mistrz już spokojniejszym tonem. - Jeżeli Shiadhal urodzi córkę, najwłaściwszym partnerem dla dziewczyny będzie krewny matki, czyli ty. Przyłożysz, ekhem, rękę do otwarcia Drzwi!  
Daj mi się teraz skupić, jęknął w myślach Crevan. Wystarczyłoby, gdybyś mi to zakomunikował za czterdzieści lat. Ty chyba chcesz, żebym... bloede pest!  
Gwałtownie zakręcił zawór, o sekundę za późno. Mikstura, która powinna być jednolicie niebieska, bezwstydnie zieleniała i pieniła się radośnie.  
\- Popatrz tylko, co narobiłeś. Już tego nie odfiltrujesz. Ech, Crevan, strach pomyśleć, co się z tobą stanie - westchnął mistrz. - Dziewczyna jeszcze się nie urodziła, a ty już tracisz głowę...


	3. Mewa zrywa się do lotu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tu miało się pojawić coś innego, ale stawiło opór przy pisaniu. Może pojawi się później. Tymczasem, ponieważ 1. są Walentynki i 2. mam dzień dobroci dla Srebrnego Lisa, postanowiłam napisać i wstawić tu tekst, w którym byłby (jeszcze) szczęśliwy. W końcu kanon podkreśla tylko, że Lara go rzuciła, w zasadzie nie informuje, co było wcześniej, czyli co się napisze, to będzie, a ja po prostu jestem dobrotliwym stworzonkiem, bywam miła. Tak w miarę. ;) W sumie trudno to uznać za crack pairing. Jeśli czymś się tu bawiłam, to raczej systemem magicznej edukacji w elfim świecie, aż mi momentami prawie modern AU wyszło, przynajmniej w moim odczuciu. Poza tym, choć to niby nie na serio pisane, upchnęłam tu trochę headcanonów, jak wszędzie.  
> Aha. Przyjmuję, zgodnie z tym, co mi się napisało w "Projekcie", że Crevan był sporo starszy. Coś w końcu założyć muszę, a chwilowo ta wersja najbardziej mi dogadza.

\- Mam dość tej starej jędzy - pożaliła się Lara, wchodząc do pracowni Crevana.

\- Masz na myśli Segais? - Crevan odłożył książkę, którą właśnie czytał, podsunął dziewczynie krzesło. - Po pierwsze, żeby móc ją bezkarnie nazywać "starą jędzą", trzeba mieć tytuł Aen Saevherne, którego ty jeszcze nie posiadasz, i za sobą co najmniej sto lat praktykowania magii, a tyle to i ja nie mam. Po drugie, przecież wiem, że ona cię lubi i zależy jej na tym, żeby twoja praca była idealna. Ty zresztą też ją lubisz, jesteś po prostu zmęczona, to wszystko. Napijesz się czegoś?

\- Nie, dziękuję - pokręciła głową. - Niczego tu nie przełknę. Nie gniewaj się, ale czasem trzymasz w pracowni takie rzeczy...

\- Tym razem po prostu czytałem - odparł, jakby nieco urażony - ale skoro nie chcesz, nie nalegam. - Usiadł po przeciwnej stronie stolika. - Co takiego powiedziała ci Segais?

\- Że teoria białych kamieni i metoda Manannana to niedobrane połączenie, że jeszcze nikomu się nie udało spleść w ten sposób efektywnego czaru i że powinnam dobrze się zastanowić, czy na pewno chcę w to brnąć dalej.

\- I co jej odpowiedziałaś?

\- Obiecałam, że to przemyślę.

\- Nie powiedziałaś prawdy - stwierdził Crevan z lisim uśmiechem na wargach.

\- Ale i nie skłamałam - odparła buntowniczo. - Rzeczywiście się zastanowię, ale nie nad zmianą metody, tylko nad tym, jak udowodnić Segais, że mi się uda. Mam już nawet pewien pomysł.

\- Mogę spytać, jaki?

\- Och, spytać możesz, ale ja nie odpowiem. To będzie niespodzianka - uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko.

\- Skoro tak wolisz, niech będzie - zgodził się niechętnie -  ale ostrzegam, lepiej, żeby twój pomysł był z gatunku błyskotliwych albo wręcz genialnych. Słyszałem, że w komisji, która będzie cię oceniać, zasiądzie nie kto inny, a Creidne. Zrobi wszystko, żeby udowodnić, że twoje podejście było błędne, wyniki badań nie są przekonujące, a sama praca absolutnie nic nie wnosi, i to niezależnie od jej rzeczywistej wartości.

\- Zamierza mnie zniszczyć? Ale dlaczego? - zdziwiła się Lara. - Przecież nic jej nie zrobiłam!

\- Segais zrobiła, jakieś dwa wieki temu. To wystarczy, żeby Creidne uprzykrzała życie wszystkim badaczkom, które pracowały pod jej kierunkiem.

\- Właściwie skąd o tym wiesz? - zainteresowała się.

\- Mam swoje sposoby. Nie zauważyłaś jeszcze, że lubię wiedzieć różne rzeczy?

\- Zauważyłam, że toniesz w księgach, ale to, o czym teraz mówisz, to plotki sprzed stuleci i w dodatku nie z twojej dziedziny. Nie podejrzewałam, że się nimi interesujesz.

\- Plotki to takie pospolite słowo... Powiedziałbym raczej, że to informacje zza kulis. Przekonasz się jeszcze, że bywają przydatne. Można je wykorzystać choćby w tym celu, by przygotować obronę.

\- Więc zbierałeś je z myślą o mnie? Doceniam i dziękuję. - Lara uśmiechnęła się promiennie. - Chcę jednak, żebyś o czymś wiedział. Nie boję się Creidne. Przetrwałam naukę. Zaliczyłam wszystkie ćwiczenia. Zdałam z wyróżnieniem każdy egzamin, w tym tę straszną kobyłę z historii magii. Jeżeli przetrwałam to wszystko, zdołam też dokończyć badania, stanę przed komisją, zetrę się z Creidne i zwyciężę. Jestem Lara Dorren aep Shiadhal.

\- Waleczna z ciebie Mewa - uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Biorę przykład z ciebie. Kiedy chodzi o naukę, nikt i nic nie może cię odwieść od raz powziętych zamiarów. Teraz też pewnie coś knujesz, mam rację, Lisie?

\- Znasz mnie bardzo dobrze. Oczywiście, że masz rację. Planuję poszerzyć swoje, nazwijmy to, terytorium łowieckie.

\- Niech zgadnę, kosztem dawnego mistrza? - spojrzała na niego z ukosa. - Zamierzasz odebrać mu jakiś projekt?

\- Owszem. Tak, wiem, jak to wygląda - dodał szybko, widząc jej spojrzenie. - Po tym, jak się do mnie odnosił, trudno uwierzyć, że nie próbuję się odegrać, ale naprawdę nie o to chodzi. Od dawna marzyłem o prowadzeniu podobnych badań i walczyłbym o nie z każdym, nawet z najlepszym przyjacielem. Ten projekt jest mi koniecznie potrzebny.

\- Mogę spytać, o co dokładnie chodzi?

\- Spytać możesz - teraz on uśmiechnął się szelmowsko - ale nie odpowiem. To będzie niespodzianka.

Prychnęła, ale potem się zaśmiała.

\- Niespodzianka? Bardzo dobrze! - zawołała. - Jeśli będziemy wszystko o sobie wiedzieli, zrobi się nudno. Chociaż... - spoważniała nagle. - Jest jedna rzecz, o którą od dawna chciałam spytać, i proszę, żebyś odpowiedział. Właściwie dlaczego mistrz był dla ciebie taki... surowy?

\- Wredny, Laro, to jest właściwe słowo, choć może niezbyt eleganckie - odparł niechętnie. - Odpowiedź brzmi: nie wiem, nigdy mi nie powiedział, a ja nie pytałem. Może przeczuł we mnie konkurenta, może mnie po prostu nie lubił, a może poczuł się urażony, że nie do niego poszedłem najpierw.

\- Nie do niego? - szczerze się zdziwiła. - Myślałam, że od początku wiedziałeś, w czym się chcesz specjalizować.

\- Nie, nie od początku. Dopadło mnie przekleństwo rozległej wiedzy, czyli nie umiałem się zdecydować. Najbardziej ciągnęło mnie na Spiralę. Wydawało mi się, że najlepiej zrobię, jeśli skupię się na portaloznawstwie. Poszedłem na staż do Ardghala aep Cynwrig.

\- Do niego? - Lara aż podskoczyła na krześle. - To najlepszy żyjący specjalista w dziedzinie teleportacji. Podobno bardzo trudno się do niego dostać, ci, którym się to udało, nigdy sami nie rezygnują. Czy on...

\- Czy mnie wyrzucił? Nie. Nie dałem mu powodu.

\- To dlaczego nie skończyłeś stażu?

\- Nie skończyłem, bo właśnie wtedy, kiedy uczyłem się docierać do najdalszych zakątków Spirali... - Crevan mówił teraz powoli, z dziwnym rozmarzeniem w głosie. - Kiedy uczyłem się mozolnie uruchamiać portale, które kiedyś otwierały się na jedno skinienie osoby z odpowiednią kombinacją genów, zrozumiałem, jak wielka moc drzemie we krwi i jak bardzo mnie to fascynuje. Był też inny powód, bardziej prozaiczny - dodał trzeźwo. - Ardghal, choć formalnie był i jest cywilem, często prowadził badania na użytek wojska. Wyobrażasz sobie mnie wśród Czerwonych Jeźdźców?

Parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Wybacz, ale nie bardzo mogę.

\- Nie mam ci czego wybaczać, ja też nie mogłem. Teoretycznie potrafię władać mieczem, ale w praktyce zawsze wolałem pioruny kuliste.

\- I tak po prostu poszedłeś do innego mistrza?

\- Nie tak po prostu, ale poszedłem, owszem. Resztę historii już znasz.

\- Znam - pokiwała głową. - Zostałeś genetykiem, chociaż nie było ci łatwo. To, co czytałeś, nim weszłam, to z twojej dziedziny?

\- Niezupełnie. To po prostu zbiór opowieści sprzed Wędrówki. Takie historie często zawierają detale, które mnie inspirują. Niestety, z tej konkretnej książki niczego nie wycisnę.

\- Jest taka sucha? - zażartowała.

\- Nie. Taka zniszczona, że boję się ją studiować. - Wstał i sięgnął na półkę po stary, rozpadający się tom, pokazał go Larze. - Starałem się jej przede wszystkim nie uszkodzić. Stanowczo powinniśmy popracować nad skuteczniejszymi czarami konserwującymi albo po prostu postarać się o nowe kopie. Niestety, nadzór nad biblioteką sprawuje Uisnech, a prędzej nastanie Białe Zimno, niż on zgodzi się na jakiekolwiek zmiany. On zresztą w ogóle nie lubi zmian, nie tylko w bibliotece.

\- Coś o tym wiem - westchnęła Lara. - Pytał mnie kiedyś o temat pracy i był wręcz zgorszony moją odpowiedzią. Zdaniem Uisnecha wszystko, co godne uwagi, już wymyślono, a kolejne pokolenia magów powinny strzec dziedzictwa przodków, zamiast bawić się w postęp i podobne głupstwa. Chyba studiowanie starych ksiąg mu zaszkodziło. Uważaj, Crevan - żartobliwie pogroziła mu palcem. - Jeśli nie przestaniesz ślęczeć nad tymi szpargałami, z tobą może być tak samo. Zmurszejesz! Może już murszejesz?

\- Żaden Wiedzący, a już zwłaszcza taki, który jeszcze nie skończył stu lat, nie może puścić takiej uwagi płazem - powiedział Crevan, pochylając się nad Larą.

\- I co mi zrobisz? - spytała, mrużąc oczy.

W odpowiedzi po prostu pocałował ją w usta. Całowali się dość długo, w końcu się odsunął.

\- Dalej uważasz, że murszeję? - spytał.

\- Sama nie wiem - udała, że się namyśla. - Zagadnienie wymaga dalszych badań, najlepiej terenowych. Gdybyś pozwolił mi się porwać, byłoby idealnie, ale wystarczy, że przyjdziesz do mnie dziś wieczorem.

\- Dziś? - spytał, zerkając w głąb pracowni, w stronę czegoś, czego Lara nie widziała.

\- Dziś - potwierdziła dziewczyna. Wstała, zbierając się do wyjścia. - Jutro już mnie nie zastaniesz. Wybieram się do świata Aen Seidhe. Tam najłatwiej zdobyć komponenty do zaklęć, których potrzebuję, żeby olśnić Segais i w konsekwencji komisję. Zajmie mi to jakiś tydzień, może dwa.

\- Nie lubię, kiedy tam odfruwasz, Mewo - skrzywił się. - Nie podoba mi się ten świat. Poza tym mam złe przeczucia. Ilekroć się tam wybierasz, boję się, że już nie wrócisz. Co bym wtedy zrobił? Zostałbym sam i tęsknił za tobą do końca świata.

\- Którego świata? - spytała z zaciekawieniem. - Bo jeśli masz na myśli ten gasnący świat w sektorze Dagdy, będziesz tęsknić tylko chwilę. Właściwie powinnam już zacząć płakać, że ci na mnie nie zależy.

\- Dobrze wiesz, o który świat mi chodzi - powiedział cicho, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. - Gdybyś mnie zostawiła, wolałbym go raczej zniszczyć, niż żyć w nim bez ciebie.

\- Och, nie mów tak! - odparła ostro. Wyswobodziła się z jego objęć. - Przerażasz mnie. Bardzo cię proszę, nie baw się w kosmicznego piromana. To do ciebie nie pasuje.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział ze skruchą. - Ja...

\- Już dobrze. Wiem, co miałeś na myśli. - Pogładziła go po twarzy, uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Nie patrz tak na mnie. Przecież tu wrócę, głuptasie. Muszę wrócić, dokończyć badania i obronić pracę. Dorysować ostatnią runę w tytule Aen Saevherne.

\- A potem?

\- Potem będzie to, co nam przeznaczone - odparła swobodnie. - Ale to będzie potem, na razie zapraszam cię na wieczór.

\- Przyjdę - obiecał.

Odprowadził ją do drzwi. Pocałowali się na pożegnanie.


	4. Cień werbeny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak jakby kontynuacja poprzedniego. Chciałam, dla symetrii, napisać Larę, która jeszcze próbuje być rozsądna, jeszcze się łamie i walczy ze sobą, bo mi potrzebna do szczęścia - symetria, Lara trochę mniej. Zasadniczo powinnam w tym celu napisać Mewę albo z Cregennanem, albo z Liskiem, ale wyobraźnia stawiła mi opór. Wyszły mi dziewczyńskie pogaduchy z pairingami ledwie-ledwie w tle. Ale jednak coś.

\- Przywiozłaś coś ciekawego z tamtego świata? - spytała Aisling.  
Lara już miała opowiadać o materiałach do pracy, ale się powstrzymała. Dobrze znała koleżankę i wiedziała, że co innego było dla niej najciekawsze. Drobna, nieszkodliwa fiksacja, zdaniem większości znajomych elfek całkiem zrozumiała, a nawet sympatyczna. Lara wyjęła z torebki duże opakowanie cieni do powiek.  
\- To dla ciebie - powiedziała.  
\- Naprawdę? - ucieszyła się Aisling. - Dziękuję. To mój ulubiony odcień, a w naszym świecie nigdzie nie można takich dostać. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego.  
\- Też tego nie wiem. Spytam Crevana, on zwykle wie wszystko - odparła Lara.  
Powiedziała to bardzo poważnym tonem. Tak poważnym, że żadna z nich nie zdołała powstrzymać śmiechu.  
\- Opowiedz mi, jakie przygody przeżyłaś - zagadnęła Aisling, gdy już wyrównała oddech. - Włóczyłaś się po karczmach i uciekałaś przed potworami?  
\- Nie włóczyłam się po karczmach i nie widziałam żadnego potwora. Spotkałam za to pewnego wiedźmina, ale okazał się okropnym nudziarzem. Szkoda, że nie było ze mną Crevana. Mutanty mieszczą się w jego obszarze zainteresowań, na pewno bawiłby się lepiej ode mnie. Zresztą mniejsza o to. Nie przeżyłam żadnych wielkich przygód, za to spotkała mnie bardzo niemiła niespodzianka. Byłam pewna, że to, czego potrzebuję do pracy, jest łatwo dostępne. Okazało się, że miałam przestarzałe informacje. Żeby znaleźć te komponenty, trzeba teraz znać ludzi, którzy znają innych ludzi...  
\- I poznałaś tych ludzi? - domyśliła się Aisling.  
\- Wystarczył mi jeden człowiek. Miejscowy czarodziej, Cregennan z Lod. Okazał się bardzo rycerski. Nie potrafił odmówić damie w potrzebie.  
Uśmiechnęła się na samo wspomnienie. Cregennan był nie tylko rycerski, ale i przystojny. I niegłupi. I miał taki przyjemny głos, którego chętnie posłuchałaby znowu, najlepiej, gdyby przy tym... No, nie. To niemożliwe. Nie powinna.  
\- Człowiek i czarodziej? - zdziwiła się Aisling, bo też większości Aen Elle nie mieściło się w głowie, że człowiek może praktykować magię i być w tym dobry. - W czym się specjalizuje?  
\- Wyobraź sobie, że w mojej dziedzinie. Ma różne ciekawe pomysły, tylko że podchodzi do problemów od przeciwnej strony. To interesujące.  
Starała się mówić obojętnym tonem, jak o każdym innym koledze po fachu, ale Aisling nie dała się nabrać.  
\- Jesteś pewna, że chodzi ci tylko o pomysły w dziedzinie magii? Może masz ochotę sprawdzić, czy na innych polach też jest tak kreatywny? - spytała figlarnie.  
\- Zainteresowanie czysto profesjonalne - chłodno powiedziała Lara.  
Była zła na siebie, że dała się tak łatwo przeniknąć, i niepewna, czy tamta jej w ogóle wierzy. W zakłopotaniu zaczęła przeglądać zawartość torebki. Trafiła na flakon perfum.  
\- Werbena - koleżanka rozpoznała charakterystyczny kształt, który często widywała u Lary. - Ulubiony zapach Crevana.  
Tak, to była prawda. Crevan też miał parę nieszkodliwych fiksacji i jeden z nich dotyczył perfum. Zawsze dawał jej właśnie te.  
\- Nigdy nie spytałam... czy ty w ogóle lubisz werbenę? - zainteresowała się Aisling.  
\- To miły zapach - odparła Lara.  
I nudny, dodała w myślach. Miły i nudny. Nagle przyszło jej do głowy, że te perfumy były zupełnie jak jej związek z Crevanem. Czy całe jej życie musiało tak pachnieć?  
\- Miły zapach - powtórzyła koleżanka. - Ale niezupełnie ci odpowiada?  
\- Niezupełnie, ale to nic nie szkodzi. Nie przeszkadza mi. Mogę używać tych perfum. Wypada być miłą dla ojca swojego dziecka - powiedziała Lara, przypominając samej sobie, co komu była winna i co kto mógł jej dać. Ludzcy czarodzieje zwykle byli przecież bezpłodni. A w ogóle nie mogła sobie pozwolić na to, żeby mieć dziecko z człowiekiem. Nie ona.  
Aisling zaparło dech z wrażenia.  
\- Czy mam rozumieć, że ty już... - wyszeptała.  
\- Nie! Skądże - szybko zaprzeczyła Lara, znów zła na siebie za niewłaściwy dobór słów. - Jeszcze nie pora. Będę mogła zajść w ciążę najwcześniej za jakieś trzy lata. Crevan tak twierdzi, a on rzadko się myli, zwłaszcza w tych sprawach. Muszę jednak przyznać, że gdyby fizjologia spłatała mi figla, ucieszyłabym się z tego. Już właściwie kończę badania, teraz to dziecko w niczym by mi nie przeszkadzało.  
Może by nawet pomogło, dodała w myślach. Wykonałaby zadanie, do którego się urodziła, a potem... Potem wreszcie byłaby wolna.  
\- Szkoda - westchnęła Aisling. - Albo i nie szkoda, bezdzietność też ma pewne zalety, zależy, z której strony patrzeć. Przynajmniej dokończysz pracę w spokoju, w ciąży byłoby ci trudniej - stwierdziła rzeczowo.  
Tak, praca, na tym należało się skupić. Odłożyć pozostałe sprawy na później, bo tylko ją rozstrajają. Lara schowała flakon perfum, zabroniła sobie też myśli o Cregennanie.  
\- Muszę już iść - powiedziała. - Przede mną dużo pisania. Muszę uzupełnić dokumentację, inaczej mistrzyni nie da mi spokoju. Od tysiącleci praktykujemy magię, ale prace dyplomowe ciągle nie chcą tworzyć się same.


	5. Wiedza i władza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ekhem, co my tu mamy... Mamy AU, slash i postacie zachowujące się OOC. I wykorzystywanie jeńca, ale bardziej w domyśle, bo to zasadniczo dialog prawie bez mięsa opisowego. I to wszystko crack, czysty crack, efekt mojej głupawki i nic więcej.  
> (Nigdy nie podejrzewałam, że kiedykolwiek coś takiego napiszę, i nie przypuszczam, bym do tego wracała - ale dialog przyszedł mi do głowy i nijak nie dawał spokoju. Najwyraźniej było to historycznie nie do uniknięcia. ;))

\- Przegrałeś. W tej sytuacji relacje wiedzy i władzy mogą wyglądać tylko w jeden sposób. Na kolana, Avallac'h.

Eredin położył ręce na ramionach jeńca, lekko popchnął go w dół. Mógłby zrobić z tamtym, zakutym w dwimeryt, wszystko, co mu się żywnie podobało, ale na razie dawał czarodziejowi wybór. Okazywał monarszą łaskawość, której tamten wyraźnie nie doceniał. Nie miał zamiaru klęknąć. Stawiał opór.

\- A jeśli wiedza odmówi władzy? - spytał Avallac'h swym zwykłym, spokojnym, irytująco spokojnym tonem.

\- Wówczas władza sama sobie weźmie. - Eredin zacisnął palce na szczupłych ramionach czarodzieja, znacząco zerknął w stronę więziennej pryczy. - Tak przy okazji, czy nie widzisz tu symboliki? Albo wiedza uklęknie przed władzą, albo władza dobierze się jej do wiadomej części ciała.

\- Zaiste, symbol bardzo w twoim stylu. - Avallac'h nie do końca panował nad głosem, żelazny uścisk władcy musiał mu sprawiać ból. - Swoją drogą, nie sądziłem, że zauważasz coś takiego, jak symbole. Dowolnego typu.

Eredin przysunął twarz twarzy jeńca. Słyszał i czuł przyspieszony oddech.

\- Zauważam więcej, niż sądzisz. Choćby to, że wiedza wciąż nie chce się poddać. Czyżby wiedza lubiła cierpieć? Przecież gdyby uklękła, otworzyła usta i popracowała językiem, uniknęłaby bólu. Czyżby lubiła być brana siłą?

Avallac'h zmrużył oczy.

\- Gdyby wiedza pracowała w ten sposób językiem, straciłaby możność ekspresji.

\- Więc wiedza zamierza krzyczeć? - Eredin przyparł czarodzieja do ściany. - Władza ostrzega, że może złamać opór, uprzednio kneblując.

Avallac'howi brakowało tchu, ale potrafił jeszcze bezczelnie szeptać.

\- Póki co władza zaskakująco dużo mówi, a niewiele robi. Czyżby władza była w istocie bezsilna?

Trudno, powiedział sobie Eredin. Próbował być łaskawy, ale naprawdę się nie dało. Skoro tamten wyraźnie nie chciał po dobroci... Oderwał czarodzieja od muru, powalił go na pryczę.

\- Gdyby władza była bezsilna, nie byłaby władzą - powiedział wprost do ucha Avallac'ha. - Władza nie jest bezsilna. I wiedza zaraz się o tym przekona.


	6. Sceny zżycia smoczycy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wiosenne porządki w wiedźmińskich drobiazgach. Znalazłam na dysku trzy okruszki z Saskią i Iorwethem, pisane niezbyt serio, szkoda mi je wyrzucić, niech idą w świat. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tekst "Połówek prawdy" zmieniony 17.07.2016

**Terytorium**

Ciemnowłosy partyzant usiadł na gałęzi i oparł się plecami o pień drzewa. Wyjął z zanadrza flet i zaczął grać tęskną melodię.

Po dłuższej chwili zza kępy brzóz wyszła jasnowłosa dziewczyna. Partyzant wciąż grał. Przerwał dopiero wtedy, gdy dziewczyna stanęła tuż pod nim i zawołała go po imieniu. Partyzant upuścił flet, zeskoczył z gałęzi i pocałował jasnowłosą pannę. Potem oparł ją o pień drzewa.

Cieszyli się swoim towarzystwem. Długo. Namiętnie. Dogłębnie.

Wreszcie pocałowali się po raz ostatni, doprowadzili ubrania do porządku, jasnowłosa dziewczyna poszła w swoją stronę, partyzant w swoją....

I wpadł prosto na Iorwetha.

\- Gratuluję - odezwał się watażka. - Właśnie zasłużyłeś na karną służbę poza kolejnością, Ainmirech. Za karygodną nieostrożność. Zapomniałeś o całym świecie. Zdołałby cię podejść byle kmiot z Biednej Pierdolonej Piechoty, o Niebieskich Pasach nie wspominając. Nigdy nie należy tracić czujności. Nigdy.

\- Tak jest - odparł młodszy elf.

Chciał odejść, ale dowódca ciągle świdrował go wzrokiem.

\- I jeszcze coś - powiedział Iorweth. - Jeśli cię jeszcze raz przyłapię, jak grasz w lesie tę melodię, nogi ci z tyłka powyrywam. Czy to jest jasne?

Ainmirech tylko pochylił głowę.

\- Odmaszerować - rozkazał watażka.

Kiedy młodszy partyzant oddalił się już na wystarczającą odległość, Iorweth sam wdrapał się na drzewo, usadowił się wygodnie, po czym wyjął z zanadrza flet i zaczął grać.

W połowie zwrotki zza kępy brzóz wyszła Saskia. Elf nie przerwał gry. Przestał dopiero wtedy, gdy Saskia stanęła tuż pod nim i zawołała go po imieniu. Wówczas schował flet i zwinnie zeskoczył z gałęzi.

\- Musimy chyba zmienić miejsce - powiedział. - Tu się ostatnimi czasy tłoczno robi.

 

**Wróg**

Iorweth usłyszał, jak Saskia krzyczy z bólu i klnie na przemian. Pospieszył jej na ratunek, pewien, że mimo czujności straży wróg zdołał się zakraść do jej prywatnych apartamentów. Watażka był gotów zabić każdego, kto śmiał zaatakować jego ukochaną władczynię, albo zginąć w jej obronie. Kiedy wparował do komnaty, przekonał się, że nikt nie zagraża Smokobójczyni, przeciwnie. To ona zaczęła walkę, z punktu widzenia Iorwetha zbędną, ale jej najwyraźniej potrzebną do szczęścia, i nie zważając na własne cierpienie, bez litości niszczyła znienawidzonego przeciwnika.

Saskia, w samej bieliźnie, ze łzami w oczach i zaciętą miną, zrywała z łydki kolejny plaster z woskiem.

 

**Połówki prawdy**

\- Było ci dobrze? - spytała dziewczyna.

Iorweth pomyślał, że znał bardziej doświadczone, śmielsze… ale to była Saskia, jego cudowna Saskia. Jak mógłby się na cokolwiek skarżyć? Cieszyłby się, gdyby po prostu zatrzymała go przy sobie i pozwoliła się adorować, a ona zrobiła znacznie więcej. Zgodziła się dzielić z nim życie i chciała, żeby on też był szczęśliwy...

\- Oczywiście, że było - powiedział.

Przytuliła się do niego, uśmiechnięta, zadowolona.

\- Swoją drogą łóżkowe techniki dwunogów nie przestają mnie zaskakiwać - parsknęła. - Nie sądziłam, że ustami w ogóle można. No, ty na pewno wiedziałeś od dawna, wiem, że przede mną były inne kobiety. Pamiętasz jeszcze pierwszą, która zrobiła to w ten sposób?

No nie, westchnął w duchu elf. Że też musiało jej się zebrać na gadanie i to akurat na ten temat. A było mu tak dobrze, tak błogo...

\- Pamiętam tę kobietę. Ona już nie żyje - powiedział zgodnie z prawdą.

Saskia speszyła się.

\- Przepraszam, nie chciałam...

Natychmiast ją pocałował.

\- Nic się nie stało - powiedział. - Naprawdę nic nie szkodzi.

Umilkła. Najwyraźniej myślała, że chodziło o poległą towarzyszkę z komanda. Iorweth nie zamierzał wyprowadzać jej z błędu. Saskia słyszała o wielu rzeczach, które zrobił, i jakoś żyła z tą wiedzą, ale o tym, że własnoręcznie poderżnął gardło tamtej Dh'oine - "jeśli mi dogodzisz, umrzesz szybko", obiecał i dotrzymał słowa - wolałby jej jednak nie mówić.


	7. Dywanik ze ścinków

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poniższy tekst zawiera przede wszystkim Crevana i Cregennana z Lod w okolicznościach zjazdowo-naukowych (a przynajmniej udających takowe). Występują tu też Lara i Francesca, ale powiedzmy, że panie mniej mnie obchodzą.  
> Całość napisana pod hasłem: "Znam kanon, ale w ogóle mi on nie przeszkadza, procedury też nie bardzo." To było tak: najpierw napisałam "Wir" (do znalezienia po sąsiedzku, w "Czarnej Mewie"), gdzie Crevan w stanie wskazującym na spożycie magicznych narkotyków miał wizję, w której wystąpił między innymi Cregennan z Lod. Potem doszłam do wniosku, że chętnie zobaczyłabym ich razem w jednym pomieszczeniu, a nie tylko w śnie jednego z nich. Poczułam Potrzebę, a gdy się czuje Potrzebę, to się musi. ;)

Crevan przyglądał się obecnym na sali ludziom i elfom i czuł rosnącą irytację. O ile zachowanie ludzi nie dziwiło go ani trochę - to, że wciskali się wszędzie, usiłowali wydrzeć starszym rasom każdą tajemnicę i nigdy nie mieli dość, było dla nich typowe - o tyle nie pojmował postępowania Aen Seidhe. Przecież nie musieli układać się z ludźmi. Powinni się już nauczyć, że bez względu na to, czym się z nimi wymieniają, towarami, wiedzą czy genami, zawsze na tym tracą. Jak ktokolwiek z nich mógł popierać łączenie elfiej i ludzkiej magii? Jak jego Lara mogła brać udział w tym szaleństwie? Co prawda podczas obrony pracy dyplomowej zrobiła wrażenie na komisji właśnie dzięki pomysłowi, który przywiozła z tego świata, ale mimo wszystko… I gdzie właściwie się podziewała? Miała dziś wygłosić referat. Całkiem możliwe, że znikła gdzieś na tyłach budynku, żeby przećwiczyć zaklęcie ilustracyjne…  
\- Widziałeś może Francescę? - ktoś zagadnął Crevana i w ten sposób przerwał jego rozmyślania.  
Elf odwrócił się powoli i przewiercił spojrzeniem istotę, która mu przeszkodziła. Zagadującym go okazał się ludzki czarodziej. Wyglądał młodo, ale Crevan był w ostrożny w szacowaniu jego wieku. Wiedział, że u czarodziejów wygląd bywał mylący, więc na wszelki wypadek dodał mu parę dekad.  
\- Nie, nie widziałem Enid - wycedził przez zęby.  
\- Przepraszam, pomyliłem cię z kimś - powiedział człowiek. - Nie znamy się. Nazywam się Cregennan. Cregennan z Lod.  
A więc to ty, pomyślał Crevan. Słyszał już o nim od paru osób, w tym od Lary, która nawet kiedyś coś od niego pożyczała. To właśnie Cregennan przewodził grupie fuzjonistów, jak niektórzy nazywali zwolenników łączenia ludzkiej i elfiej magii, i podobno miał na swym koncie wiele ciekawych eksperymentów. Crevan był sceptyczny co do rezultatów takich operacji, podejmowanych przez ludzi. Większość kojarzyła mu się z naszywaniem parcianych łat na jedwabne suknie. Poczuł niechęć do Cregennana jako reprezentanta tych, którzy niszczyli magię, psuli jej styl. Zapragnął zmierzyć się z nim, znaleźć błędy w jego rozumowaniu i wytknąć mu je. Crevan wiedział, że już niedługo będzie miał ku temu okazję, na razie, cóż, na razie chyba powinien się przedstawić. Zawahał się jeszcze, czy użyć pełnego nazwiska, czy aliasu, którego od niedawna używał. Zdecydował się na alias. Podpisywał nim większość publikacji naukowych, a ten zjazd miał, czy przynajmniej miał mieć, charakter naukowy.  
\- Avallac'h. Aen Saevherne.

 

Cregennan poznał już wielu elfich czarodziejów, w tym również Wiedzących, ale i tak czuł ukłucie w sercu za każdym razem, gdy słyszał ten tytuł z ust nowo poznanej osoby. Aen Saevherne z reguły byli potomkami czarodziejów, jak on sam, tylko że elfi świat mocno się różnił od ludzkiego. Dzieci Wiedzących zwykle były planowane, nawet wyczekane z utęsknieniem, i miały ułatwiony start, przynajmniej pod względem intelektualnym. Dorastały wśród ksiąg, od małego miały dostęp do wiedzy, o której Cregennan mógł w tym wieku tylko marzyć. Z zabezpieczeniem materialnym bywało różnie, wiele rodowych majątków przeszło w ręce ludzi, ale Cregennan, podrzutek, który przez całe dzieciństwo i wczesną młodość musiał kombinować, liczyć każdy grosz i zabiegać o protekcję wyczuł, że ten konkretny elf nigdy nie musiał się martwić o pieniądze. To, w połączeniu z wyniosłością rozmówcy, wywołało niechęć ludzkiego czarodzieja.  
\- Avallac'h… - powiedział przeciągle. - Nie widziałem tego imienia na liście referentów.  
\- Bo go tam nie ma. Przyjechałem tu jako obserwator.  
Elf mówił z pozoru obojętnie, ale Cregennan nauczył się rozpoznawać nastroje przedstawicieli tej rasy, czytać z subtelnych drgnień mięśni twarzy i tonu głosu. Wyczuł, że jego rozmówca, inaczej niż większość obecnych na zjeździe, jest stanowczo przeciwny łączeniu ludzkiej i elfiej magii. Możliwe, że był przeciwny ludziom w ogóle. Jeszcze jeden z tych, którzy najchętniej odgrodziliby się murem i nie mogli czy też nie chcieli zrozumieć, że izolując się tracą szansę na postęp. Cregennan nabrał ochoty, by upokorzyć nowego znajomego na polu intelektualnym.  
\- Szkoda. Liczyłem na nowy głos w dyskusji.  
\- Doczekasz się go - odparł elf. - Wiem, że wygłaszasz referat. To co prawda nie moja dziedzina magii, ale mam powody, by się nią interesować, i wiem o niej dość dużo. Chętnie podyskutuję.  
To brzmiało zupełnie jak rzucenie rękawicy. Cregennan życzył sobie tego, więc się ucieszył. Zjazd zapowiadał się coraz ciekawiej.  
\- O, tu jesteś, Cregennanie - tuż obok obu mężczyzn zmaterializowała się Francesca Findabair. - Agnes jednak nie dotarła, musimy zmienić plan. Twoje wystąpienie będzie pierwsze.  
\- I bardzo dobrze. - Cregennan zatarł ręce. Nie przepadał za Agnes z Glanville i uważał, że jej nieobecność tylko podniesie poziom zjazdu. Agnes była, owszem, sławna, ale nieco zdziwaczała, poza tym zdaniem Cregennana niezbyt dobrze rozumiała nowe trendy w magii.  
Francesca zwróciła się tymczasem do elfa.  
\- Nie spodziewałam się, że cię tu zobaczę. Musiałeś się zdecydować w ostatniej chwili. Przybyłeś tylko ze względu na Larę, czy może i ty zamierzasz nas poprzeć? - spytała żartobliwie.  
Cregennan drgnął, słysząc imię ukochanej kobiety. Dlaczego ten elf miałby przyjeżdżać tu dla Lary, czyżby…  
\- Oczywiście, że to pierwsze, Enid - Avallac'h odpowiedział śmiertelnie poważnie. - Miałbym współpracować z ludzkimi czarodziejami, ja?  
\- Życie potrafi nielicho zaskoczyć i zmusić do niejednej rzeczy - Francesca uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo i jakby trochę smutno. - Nigdy nie mów nigdy, Crevanie.  
Teraz Cregennan miał już pewność. Wkrótce po tym, jak się poznali, Lara powiedziała mu, że nie jest wolna, i wymieniła imię elfa, któremu ją przeznaczono. Mimo że pokochała Cregennana, oficjalnie była jeszcze w związku z tamtym i choć obiecywała, że z nim zerwie, ciągle zwlekała i powtarzała, że to skomplikowane. Dlaczego Crevan przyjechał tu dziś za nią? Dlaczego przedstawił się pseudonimem, zamiast nazwiskiem? Czyżby coś podejrzewał? Niemożliwe, uznał Cregennan, zdradzany zawsze dowiaduje się ostatni, poza tym elfy rzadko kiedy były zazdrosne czy choćby podejrzliwe. Jeśli jednak tamten wiedział albo się domyślał, cóż, to tylko czyniło ich spotkanie ciekawszym. Czarodziej uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

 

Lara przyglądała się obu mężczyznom z miejsca, z którego żaden nie mógł jej widzieć, i zastanawiała się, co właściwie powinna zrobić. Obecność Crevana całkowicie ją zaskoczyła. Nie wspominał, że wybiera się do tego świata, a co dopiero na zjazd. Najwyraźniej postanowił jej zrobić niespodziankę, tylko niech demon porwie takie niespodzianki. Nie chciała go tutaj. Nie chciała go widzieć z Cregennanem. Nie chciała myśleć o tym, że Creg już od dawna nalegał, by się ujawnili, ani o tym, co mogłoby się wydarzyć, gdyby Crevan się wszystkiego domyślił, ani o możliwej reakcji innych Aen Elle, o tym, jak wielki… Na litość, tylko nie dzisiaj. To nie jest dobry dzień na takie konfrontacje ani rewolucje w życiu, pomyślała Lara. Mam dziś wygłaszać referat. I musiałabym najpierw zabrać rzeczy z tamtego świata, przypomniała sobie.  
Uznała, że spróbuje przynajmniej odwlec rozstrzygnięcie, utrzymać status quo. Podeszła do Crevana. Ucieszył się, że ją widzi, oczywiście, że się ucieszył, ale to ją tylko dodatkowo zirytowało. Mimo to uśmiechnęła się promiennie. Starała się nie widzieć żalu w spojrzeniu Crega. Później mu to wynagrodzi. Jeśli tylko uda się jej przetrwać ten dzień bez katastrofy, zrobi to, o co od dawna prosił. Przecież i tak coraz trudniej było jej żyć wśród Aen Elle.

*

Crevan musiał przyznać człowiekowi jedno - na pewno nie był głupi. Jego pomysły były śmiałe, nawet nieco szalone, ale miały szanse powodzenia, a zaprezentowane dane wyglądały zachęcająco. W dodatku Cregennan z Lod rzeczywiście kochał to, czym się zajmował. Gdy mówił, w jego głosie było słychać głębokie przekonanie i szczery zapał. Oczywiście, pomyślał Crevan. Cregennan był przecież zbyt młody, by dopadło go wypalenie zawodowe, poza tym ludzie, nawet czarodzieje, nie żyją chyba wystarczająco długo, by dokuczała im podobna przypadłość, która była plagą niektórych wydziałów elfiej Akademii w Tir ná Lia. Zasiedlali je znudzeni starcy, dla których nauka już dawno przestała być pasją bądź nigdy nią nie była, którzy trzymali się na stanowiskach tylko mocą układu, a jedyną rozrywkę znajdowali w uprzykrzaniu życia młodszym i blokowaniu ich karier. I tak przez całe stulecia, bloede pest. Właściwie to nic dziwnego, że niektórzy Wiedzący woleli w tej sytuacji pracować z ludźmi. Oczywiście nie powinni, ale…  
Crevan zapanował nad biegiem myśli, odłożył porównywanie ludzkich i elfich instytucji naukowych na kiedy indziej. Zastanowił się, jakie słabe strony pracy Cregennana mógłby wytknąć. Oczywiście styl, jak zwykle u Dh'oine, ludzkie pomysły nałożone na elfie teorie wyglądały jak drelich na aksamicie, sukno na złotogłowiu, ale krytykowanie stylu było za proste, mało przekonujące i na ogół stawiało w złym świetle samego krytyka. Zresztą ta publiczność chyba niezbyt przejmowała się stylem uprawiania magii, programowo godziła się na kanciastość koncepcji, o ile proponowane rozwiązania działały. Hmm. Czy rozwiązania Cregennana naprawdę działały? I czy działały w każdych warunkach? Crevan jeszcze raz przyjrzał się teoriom, do których odwoływał się ludzki czarodziej, ale tym razem zwrócił baczniejszą uwagę na sposób, w jaki je połączył, na szwy, jeśli już trzymać się krawieckiej metafory. Czy gdyby zaszła konieczność użycia formuły w warunkach irradiacji… Crevan poczuł miły przypływ energii, jak zawsze, gdy wpadał na pomysł, o którego wartości był przekonany. Ależ oczywiście, irradiacja, zupełnie zresztą prawdopodobna przy tym typie czarów. Człowiek powinien był sam o tym pomyśleć, ale wyglądało na to, że w ogóle nie wziął takiej możliwości pod uwagę. Słabo sfastrygowałeś, Lodyjczyku, pomyślał Crevan i pozwolił sobie na lisi uśmieszek. Gdy tylko Francesca otworzyła dyskusję, zgłosił się pierwszy.  
\- To bardzo interesujący wywód - zaczął - ale jestem zdania, że autor przeoczył pewną istotną kwestię…

 

Cregennan w skupieniu słuchał uwag Avallac'ha, czy właściwie Crevana, Lisa. Musiał elfowi przyznać jedno - nie nosił tego imienia nadaremno. Cregennan zdawał sobie sprawę ze słabych punktów swego wywodu i przygotował argumenty na ich obronę. Wydawało mu się, że przewidział wszystkie prawdopodobne scenariusze i żaden z dyskutantów nie zdoła go zaskoczyć. Crevan znalazł akurat tę lukę, której Cregennan nie potrafił załatać, bo jej po prostu nie dostrzegł. Zły był na siebie. Teraz, kiedy elf wspomniał o irradiacji, Cregennanowi też wydało się, że zauważenie tego problemu musiało być aż głupio proste. Dlaczego tego nie widział? Cóż, trudno, później się zastanowi, co go tak zaślepiło, na razie musi odpowiedzieć na zarzuty tamtego. Przynajmniej udawać, że wie. Hmm, chyba naprawdę wiedział. Niech no tylko sobie przypomni…  
\- Użycie formuły w warunkach irradiacji istotnie nastręcza trudności natury technicznej - zaczął - jednak należy wziąć pod uwagę, że…

 

Lara słuchała, co mówi Cregennan, i czuła się mało komfortowo. Rozumiała, że nie tyle odpowiadał na pytanie Crevana, co prześlizgiwał się obok niego, próbował wrócić do zagadnień, w których czuł się pewnie. Czuła, że Crevan na to nie pozwoli. Skoro już znalazł słaby punkt pracy, będzie teraz drążył i rozkładał ją na czynniki pierwsze, dopóki nie uzna, że zdewastował ją wystarczająco. Wiedziała, że w podobnych sytuacjach potrafił być przerażająco metodyczny. Z drugiej strony wiedziała też, że Creg był bardzo pomysłowy i potrafił improwizować. Powinien znaleźć jakiś sposób na Crevana. Ostatecznie o Lodyjczyku mówiono, że to wschodząca gwiazda ludzkiej magii. Tak, pomyślała Lara. Twój wybranek sobie poradzi, nie musisz się o niego martwić. Powinnaś się raczej cieszyć, że zaleca się do ciebie dwóch najbardziej utalentowanych reprezentantów magicznej profesji. Dlaczego nie możesz?  
Lara przyjrzała się obu mężczyznom. Przypomniała sobie, że przecież Crevan jeszcze nie wie, z kim właściwie ma do czynienia. Cregennan z kolei chyba właśnie wpadł na jakiś pomysł i tylko to go obchodziło. Lara zrozumiała teraz, co jej właściwie przeszkadza. Obaj wydawali się całkowicie pochłonięci dyskusją i całkowicie wystarczali sobie nawzajem. Jak. Oni. Śmieli?

 

A jednak wybrnął, skonstatował Crevan z niechętnym podziwem. Co prawda koncept był cokolwiek toporny, zwłaszcza w zestawieniu z elfią metodą, która posłużyła za punkt wyjścia, ale o ile Crevan orientował się w zagadnieniu, pomysł Cregennana był zupełnie sensowny, a zaproponowane rozwiązanie powinno zdać egzamin. Nie, ten ludzki czarodziej na pewno nie był głupi. Crevan rzadko spotykał godnych siebie przeciwników, a dyskusje z tymi, których mógł łatwo pokonać, sprawiały mu niewiele satysfakcji i niczego właściwie nie uczyły. Pomyślał, że taki człowiek, jak Cregennan, mógłby mu się przydać. Oczywiście należałoby zadbać, by znał swoje właściwe miejsce…

 

Cregennan kończył wywód z miłą świadomością, że ostatecznie wcale nie uciekł od problemu, co nastroiło go pozytywnie do całego świata. Doznał olśnienia dokładnie w momencie, gdy go potrzebował, wpadł na pomysł, by zrewersować formułę Earwen Dhu i w ten sposób zminimalizować efekt irradiacji. Co prawda nie był do końca zadowolony z takiego rozwiązania, ale wiedział, że rzadko się zdarzały warunki aż tak złe, by nie dało się zastosować żadnego ze standardowych czarów osłonowych. Poza tym zwracał się przede wszystkim do Crevana, który koniec końców nie był specjalistą w tej dziedzinie, nie powinien mieć dalszych zastrzeżeń. Już samo to, że wcześniej omal nie zapędził go w kozi róg, było zaskakujące. Rzeczywiście był Aen Saevherne godnym tego miana. Cregennan poczuł żal, że prawdopodobnie nie spotka już Crevana, a jeśli spotka, będą się raczej bić na ostre zaklęcia, niż dyskutować. Z pewnością byłby interesującym znajomym.

 

Francesca Findabair, której przypadło w udziale czuwanie nad przebiegiem zjazdu, doskonale się bawiła. Żałowała, że piasek w klepsydrze już się niemal przesypał i jeśli wszyscy mieli dziś wygłosić zaplanowane referaty, będzie musiała przerwać panom C. Ostatecznie nie codziennie trafiała się okazja, by posłuchać takiej dyskusji. Niech no tylko ktoś powie, że łączenie ludzkiej i elfiej magii nie daje dobrych rezultatów!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pomysł, że Cregennan był podrzutkiem, wzięty z wiedźmińskiej wikii.  
> Mam wrażenie, że fanfik mi się jakoś rozlazł i wyszedł nie tak, jak powinien. Rozlazł się?


	8. Rzodkiewka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miałam szczery zamiar, by napisać tekst serio, a przynajmniej w miarę zgodny z kanonem, ale jakoś nie wyszło. Nawet bardzo nie wyszło. To prawdopodobnie przez upał.

Tego dnia Lara najpierw starannie przejrzała szafę. Wiedziała, że nie powinna pakować więcej, niż potrafi przenieść przez portal siłą własnych mięśni. Nie chciała nikogo prosić o pomoc. Musiałaby po raz kolejny skłamać, że wyjeżdża tylko na kilka tygodni, a nie miała na to siły. I bez tego w jej życiu było dość fałszu. Nie mogła sobie też pomóc magią. Użycie telekinezy lub zaklęć lewitacji w teleporcie mogło go wypaczyć i zmienić w losowo rzucający, a ona nie miała ochoty zaczynać nowego życia od szukania walizek po całym kontynencie. Nie, już lepiej się trochę ograniczyć.

Wybierała powoli, z namysłem. Najpierw ubrania i buty, one pierwsze przyszły jej do głowy. Skupić się na różnicy pór roku i spakować ciepłe, czy na różnicy w zaopatrzeniu sklepów i spakować najładniejsze? Najładniejsze, zdecydowała Lara, ciepłe rzeczy będzie łatwiej dokupić na miejscu niż eleganckie. Skoro planowała zakupy, musiała wziąć złoto. Nie pieniądze, bo tutejszych monet raczej nie przyjmą po drugiej stronie portalu, ale zamiennik waluty, złote drobiazgi, wyrabiane dla podróżujących między światami właśnie po to, by mogli je sprzedawać, nie zwracając na siebie większej uwagi. Co jeszcze spakować? Biżuterię, oczywiście, ale tylko tę, którą kupiła sama albo dostała od przyjaciółek. Prezenty od ojca i Crevana przypominałyby o niewypełnionym obowiązku, więc nie mogłaby ich nosić, a myśl o ich sprzedaniu wydała jej się niehonorowa. Kosmetyki, wszystkie, które miała, bo w tamtym świecie nie wiedzieć czemu trudno było o dobre kremy, o szamponach do włosów nie wspominając. Komponenty do zaklęć, niewiele, elfia magia najczęściej obywała się bez nich, zresztą większość potrzebnych w pracy rzeczy i tak przechowywała w tamtym świecie. Pamiątki po matce… nie, one byłyby jak wyrzut sumienia. Ostatecznie matka nie uciekła, mimo że nie miała wielkiej ochoty na związek z niemłodym władcą. Za to wytarty pluszowy jednorożec, jedyna zabawka z dzieciństwa, której Lara nie wyrzuciła ani nie podarowała żadnemu maluchowi, będzie miał okazję poznać nowy świat. Tak. To chyba wszystko, co naprawdę chciała zabrać. I tak uzbierał się cały stos. Jak to wszystko zmieścić?

Pakowała się dość długo, dopychając rzeczy a to łokciem, a to kolanem, a to zaklęciem. Korciło ją, żeby zastosować kompresję artefaktową, ale był z nią pewien kłopot, mianowicie o ile ubrania podczas rzucania czaru nie znajdowały się na właścicielu, nieodwracalnie traciły formę. Zbiegały się i kurczyły, jak po praniu w nieodpowiedniej temperaturze. Lara nie zamierzała ryzykować utraty ulubionych sukienek, więc tylko je sprasowała. Udało jej się to zrobić na tyle skutecznie, że zamknęła torbę bez trudu i nawet zostało jej jeszcze miejsce na rzeczy, które chciałaby spakować w ostatniej chwili.

Zadowolona z siebie usiadła na fotelu. Najchętniej odeszłaby od razu, ale było jeszcze za wcześnie. Gdyby teraz ruszyła w stronę portalu, mogłaby po drodze spotkać zbyt wiele osób, z którymi z różnych względów nie chciała się widzieć. Czym się teraz zająć? Wybiegła myślami w niedaleką przyszłość. Creg… Już niedługo się zobaczą. Uwzględniając różnicę pór dnia oraz liczbę portali po drodze obliczyła, że powinna zjawić się w domu Crega mniej więcej w porze śniadania. On, o ile nie miewa momentów jasnowidzenia, raczej nie będzie się jej spodziewał. Kiedy się ostatnio widzieli, obiecała mu, że przeniesie się do niego na stałe w ciągu kilku dni, ale nie była w stanie podać konkretnej daty, o godzinie nie wspominając. Możliwe, że Lara zastanie go jeszcze w łóżku. Zaskoczy go swoją obecnością. Hmm… może powinna go też zaskoczyć śniadaniem? Postanowiła, że zabawi się w gospodynię i własnoręcznie coś przygotuje. Może wykorzystać różnicę pór roku między światami i zabrać stąd jakieś wiosenne warzywa. Tak, to będzie zabawne, a przy okazji całkiem smaczne.

Nie wezwała służącej. Osobiście zeszła do kuchni po rzodkiewkę, szczypiorek i sałatę. Po namyśle wzięła jeszcze szparagi, one będą na później. Kucharka spojrzała na nią podejrzliwie, ale nic nie powiedziała. Zapewne była zdania, że czarodzieje są dziwni z natury, można się po nich spodziewać absolutnie wszystkiego i lepiej nie dociekać, co planują tym razem. Lara wróciła do siebie, zabezpieczyła warzywa zaklęciem, by zachowały świeżość i kształt, owinęła je w serwetki i upchnęła w walizce. Teraz już naprawdę nie zmieściłaby niczego więcej, ale nie dbała o to. Miała uczucie, że spakowała wszystko, co należało.

Ciągle było za wcześnie, żeby pójść do portalu. Dla zabicia nudy sięgnęła po książkę, romans, który dostała kiedyś od przyjaciółki i czytała zwykle wtedy, kiedy miała ochotę na lekką rozrywkę. Trochę się wstydziła, że tak bardzo lubi tę historię, ona, Aen Saevherne, która powinna być poważna i mądra, ale nic nie mogła na to poradzić, zresztą coś jej się przecież należało od życia. Otworzyła tom na chybił trafił. Główna bohaterka brnęła przez śniegi, przekonana, że wszystko stracone, ale właśnie wtedy znajdowała w lesie dowód, że jej ukochany jeszcze żyje. Lara pomyślała, że skoro trafiła właśnie na tę scenę, to dobry znak. Jeśli udało się tej parze, jej też powinno.

Świat zdawał się potwierdzać jej przypuszczenia, bo kiedy nadeszła właściwa pora, przemknęła do portalu, nie spotykając nikogo na swej drodze. Towarzyszyła jej tylko walizka, która mknęła za właścicielką, popędzana czarem lewitacyjnym. Bardzo dobrze, żadnych świadków, żadnych tłumaczeń, nie trzeba nikomu kłamać prosto w oczy, pomyślała Lara. Oczywiście zauważą jej zniknięcie, będą jej szukać i znajdą list, który zawczasu napisała i zostawiła w swojej komnacie, ale wtedy ona będzie już daleko. Nie będzie się nimi przejmować.

Kilkanaście kroków od teleportu Lara przypomniała sobie o jego kłopotliwych właściwościach. Dezaktywowała zaklęcie lewitacyjne i wzięła walizkę do ręki. Nie zwolniła, mimo że niosła teraz spory ciężar. Sarkała tylko w myślach, że jednak nie powinna była tyle pakować i że ktoś stanowczo powinien zacząć wyrabiać walizki na kółkach. Zatrzymała się przy wejściu do portalu, by go aktywować. Kto inny na jej miejscu potrzebowałby skomplikowanych zaklęć, ale ona była Hen Ichaer, a w dodatku ten konkretny teleport był dostrojony do jej kodu genetycznego. Nie musiała tu rzucać czaru, wystarczyło, że wyciągnęła rękę. Portal zaświecił. Wzięła głęboki wdech - od dzieciństwa wchodzenie do teleportów kojarzyło jej się z nurkowaniem - i wkroczyła w świetlisty prostokąt.

Po drugiej stronie padał śnieg, zupełnie jak w romansie, który dopiero co czytała. To nie był problem. Miała przecież komponenty do zaklęć. Wystarczy, że oddali się nieco od wieży i wyczaruje drugi teleport, przejdzie nim bezpośrednio do domu Crega. Zaraz się ogrzeje.

Gdy zmaterializowała się w sypialni Cregennana, pierwszą rzeczą, która rzuciła się jej w oczy, były ubrania, walające się na podłodze i niektórych meblach. Dużo ubrań. Ich ilość ją zaskoczyła. Co prawda wiedziała, że czarodziej jest bałaganiarzem, ale nie sądziła, że aż to tego stopnia. Może był chory? Zajrzała do łóżka i stanęła jak wryta. Creg nie spał sam. Spod pierzyny wystawał czubek drugiej głowy.

\- Jak mogłeś! - krzyknęła.

Cregennan natychmiast oprzytomniał i usiadł na posłaniu. Chwilę później spod okrycia wyłoniła się osoba, z którą spał. Lara z wrażenia usiadła na najbliższej rzeczy, czyli na walizce.

\- Wszystko ci wytłumaczę - wybełkotał Cregennan.

\- Pozwól, że ja to zrobię - przerwał mu Crevan, zarumieniony, ale poza tym opanowany, jak przystało na elfa. - Ostatecznie to moja obecność jest bardziej zaskakująca, poza tym znam Larę dłużej. Widzisz, to było tak - zwrócił się do dziewczyny. - Po konferencji czułem spory niedosyt. Enid nie pozwoliła nam należycie przedyskutować referatu, potem ty starałaś się nas trzymać z dala od siebie, a ja miałem ochotę na dalszą dyskusję. Postanowiłem odwiedzić Cregennana. Znałem tylko nazwę miasta, ale liczyłem na to, że ktoś wskaże mi drogę. Tak się też stało. Człowiek, który mnie zaprowadził, był nadzwyczaj rozmowny, a przy tym zorientowany w miejscowych plotkach. To on mi o was powiedział. Kiedy znalazłem Crega, do wszystkiego się przyznał. Zaproponował, żebyśmy to załatwili we dwóch, w miejscu, gdzie można swobodnie podyskutować, a w razie potrzeby porzucać piorunami, a ja się zgodziłem. Poszliśmy za miasto, a tam, cóż, zgubiła nas duma zawodowa i to, że w gruncie rzeczy jesteśmy do siebie bardzo podobni. Obaj uznaliśmy, że fizyczne skrzywdzenie rywala jest poniżej naszej godności, za to sprawienie, by się odkochał, to prawdziwa sztuka. Rzuciliśmy to samo zaklęcie dokładnie w tym samym momencie i nastąpiło… jak wy to nazywacie? - spytał Cregennana.

\- Rezonans zwrotny - odpowiedział czarodziej. - Zdarza się raz na milion przypadków, ale nam się zdarzył, i to wyjątkowo mocny. Opieraliśmy się przez jakiś czas, walczyliśmy heroicznie, ale musieliśmy ulec. To było silniejsze od nas. To był imperatyw - rzekł z entuzjazmem, kładąc rękę na udzie Crevana.

\- Ale obaj nadal cię kochamy - pospiesznie zapewnił elf.

\- I dlatego uznaliśmy, że dopóki nie ustąpi efekt rezonansu, najlepiej będzie żyć we trójkę. Tylko pomyśl: nikt nie musi z nikogo rezygnować, dużo osób do kochania, a jaki zespół badawczy stworzymy! Poza tym czynsz dzielony na trzy osoby wyniesie tyle, co nic - dodał Cregennan z właściwym dla siebie praktycyzmem.

\- Ograniczenie wydatków wcale nie jest takie pewne - przytomnie zauważył Crevan. - Przecież trzeba będzie zatrudnić pokojówkę dla Lary, no i przydałoby się trochę nowych mebli. Ptaszyna musi mieć wszelkie wygody.

\- Oczywiście, oczywiście - zreflektował się czarodziej. - Zadbamy o nią, o ile tylko zechce z nami zamieszkać. Zgódź się, Laro, proszę - powiedział błagalnie. - Potrzebujemy cię.

\- Nie chcemy żyć bez ciebie - dodał elf.

Siedzieli tak ramię w ramię, obaj nadzy, obaj na swój sposób atrakcyjni, choć każdy w innym typie, i patrzyli na nią wyczekująco. Lara tkwiła na swojej walizce, dalej zbyt oszołomiona, by wpaść w gniew, i zupełnie nie wiedziała, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Nagle zaczęło jej burczeć w brzuchu. Nic dziwnego, ostatni raz jadła ładnych parę godzin temu.

\- Wiecie co, chłopcy… zacznijmy od śniadania - powiedziała słabo. - Gdzieś w walizce powinnam mieć rzodkiewkę…


	9. Przekładaniec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam dojmujące wrażenie, że dałoby się to napisać lepiej, nie tak skrótowo, wycisnąć z tematu znacznie więcej - ale wena dała to, więcej nie chciała. No ale jest nasza trójeczka plus Enid. ;)

\- Co cię do mnie sprowadza? - spytała Enid. - Wyglądasz na zmartwioną. Nie przyszłaś po prostu napić się herbaty, mam rację?

Lara odstawiła filiżankę na stolik. Spojrzała na przyjaciółkę tak, jakby ta trzymała w ręku klucz do rozwiązania wszystkich jej problemów.

\- Masz rację, nie przyszłam na herbatę - powiedziała. - Przyszłam cię prosić o pomoc. Jeśli się zgodzisz, uratujesz mi… no, może nie życie, ale zdrowie psychiczne na pewno.

\- Uspokój się - Enid uśmiechnęła się, pogładziła Larę po plecach. - Powiedz mi, o co chodzi. Jeśli tylko będę w stanie pomóc…

\- Nie chcę nawet myśleć, że może ci się nie udać - przerwała Lara. - Jeśli ty mi nie pomożesz, nikt inny nie zdoła.

\- Dobrze - westchnęła Enid, uznawszy najwyraźniej, że jedyny sposób, by porozumieć się z Larą, to zgodzić się na wszystko. - Co mam zrobić?

Lara spojrzała jej prosto w oczy i powiedziała głośno i dobitnie.

\- Musisz uwieść Crevana.

Enid na moment zaniemówiła. Tylko na chwilę. Dokładnie tak, jak wypadało.

\- Co mam zrobić? - spytała dla pewności.

\- Musisz uwieść Crevana - powtórzyła Lara. - Nie, więcej, jeden raz nie wystarczy. Musisz go w sobie rozkochać, tak, żeby pragnął być tylko z tobą.

\- Ale…

\- Tylko mi nie mów, że Crevan cię nie interesuje, bo nie uwierzę. - Lara nie dała przyjaciółce dojść do słowa. - Znam cię. Gdyby zupełnie cię nie obchodził, nie dokuczałabyś mu za każdym razem, gdy się widzicie.

\- Ale…

\- Pomyśl tylko, jaka udana byłaby z was para - ciągnęła z zapałem. - Ty najpiękniejsza na tym świecie, może nawet na całej Spirali, on najmądrzejszy w naszym pokoleniu, nie do pobicia w swojej dziedzinie. To materiał na romans godny pieśni!

\- Ale dlaczego chcesz, żebym go uwiodła? - Enid udało się wreszcie dokończyć pytanie.

Lara spojrzała na nią ze zdumieniem.

\- Nie słyszałaś, co się nam przydarzyło? Że od kilku tygodni żyjemy we trójkę?

\- Słyszałam - odparła Enid z uśmiechem, który mógł oznaczać wszystko - tylko nie sądziłam, że to aż taki problem. Od dawna lawirujesz między nimi dwoma…

\- Ale nie w jednym domu i nie w sytuacji, gdy oni się jednocześnie nienawidzą i pożądają! To zupełnie co innego. Ja tego nie wytrzymam. Dom też może nie wytrzymać. Jest w nim o jednego za dużo.

\- Przecież to nie będzie trwało do końca świata - uspokajała Enid. - Efekt rezonansu wstecznego prędzej czy później sam ustąpi. Nie lepiej poczekać i potraktować to po prostu jak etap przejściowy i nowe doświadczenie?

\- Nie - odparła Lara grobowym głosem. - Nie mogę czekać. Z początku wyglądało na to, że jakoś sobie poradzimy. Potem ich natura wzięła górę. Są zbyt różni, a zarazem zbyt uparci, by na dłuższą metę mogli żyć w zgodzie. Pewnego razu zaspałam na śniadanie, a oni w tym czasie wybuchli…

*

Cregennan przyglądał się pieczywu tak, jakby mu coś zrobiło. Co najmniej wytruło połowę rodziny.

\- Co to ma być? - spytał ostro.

\- Chleb razowy - spokojnie powiedział Crevan. - Czyżbyś nie wiedział, jak wygląda taki chleb?

\- Wiem - odparł zimno Cregennan. - Wiem też, jak smakuje, i to aż za dobrze. Dlatego odkąd mam dość pieniędzy, jadam wyłącznie białe pieczywo. Wyłącznie białe, rozumiesz?

\- I źle robisz - Crevan nie stracił pewności siebie. - Warzyw też pewnie jadasz mało, bo dla was tutaj oznaką wysokiego statusu jest dieta oparta na mięsie. Na pewno brakuje ci składników odżywczych, o błonniku nie wspominając. Trzeba to naprawić.

\- I co, i ty zamierzasz się tym zająć?

\- Tak, właśnie ja postanowiłem się tym zająć. Koniec z białym pieczywem.

Cregennan irytował się coraz bardziej. Głównie tym, że Crevan spokojnie pił herbatę, jakby nic się nie działo.

\- Nie będziesz mi mówił, co mam jeść - powiedział dobitnie. - Jestem pełnoletni, nawet według waszych kryteriów. Dobrze zarabiam. Lubię białe bułki i będę jadł białe bułki. Z masłem i tłustą kiełbasą!

\- I w końcu ci to zaszkodzi - cierpliwie perswadował elf. - Nie upieraj się. Wy dopiero zaczynacie robić tego typu badania, ale u nas już dawno ustalono, jakie pożywienie jest najzdrowsze.

\- Ustalono, więc postanowiłeś mi je tak po prostu narzucić, nie pytając mnie o zdanie?

\- To dla twojego dobra. Nie rozumiesz, że chcę, żebyś pożył jak najdłużej i w jak najlepszej kondycji?

\- Z moją kondycją wszystko w porządku - dumnie oświadczył Cregennan. - Zeszłej nocy udowodniłem ci chyba, że nawet bardzo w porządku - dodał złośliwie.

Crevan skrzywił się, ale ciągle jeszcze zachowywał spokój.

\- Jakie to typowe dla waszej rasy - stwierdził tylko. - Po co komu wiedza, dopóki można chędożyć?

\- Jakie to typowe dla twojej rasy, stawiać znak równości między witalnością i prymitywizmem. Nic dziwnego, że wam się nie wiedzie. Przy takim podejściu do życia… Ale wy oczywiście twierdzicie, że wszystkie wasze nieszczęścia to nasza wina.

\- Bo to naprawdę jest wasza wina…

*

\- I tak jakoś poszło - opowiadała Lara. - Zaczęło się od bułek, skończyło na polityce i historii najnowszej. Kiedy zeszłam na śniadanie, w najlepsze kłócili się o powstanie.

\- A to ciekawe - Enid wypiła łyk herbaty. - O ile dobrze pamiętam, obaj oceniają je negatywnie.

\- Ale z różnych powodów. Właśnie o to się kłócili, które argumenty przeciw są słuszne. Robili to tak zapamiętale, że ledwie zauważyli moją obecność - powiedziała z oburzeniem.

\- I co zrobiłaś? - Enid wyglądała jak wcielenie współczucia.

\- Wszystko, co mogłam. Próbowałam zmienić temat, uspokajałam, odwracałam ich uwagę, prosiłam, groziłam, ale wszystko na nic. Miałam wrażenie, że opędzają się ode mnie, jak od uprzykrzonej muchy - pożaliła się Lara. - W końcu rozpłakałam się ze złości i te łzy ich otrzeźwiły. Nareszcie mnie zauważyli. Przeprosili. Wieczorem przepraszali mnie jeszcze raz, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli. Obaj się bardzo starali.

\- I który lepiej wypadł? - zainteresowała się Enid. - Kiedyś już cię o to pytałam, ale nie umiałaś się zdecydować.

\- Bo jeśli podejść do sprawy od strony czysto technicznej, naprawdę trudno ocenić. Przecież to różne style. Ludzki zapał kontra elfi spokojny rytm… Naprawdę nie wiem.

\- Może jeśli będą cię częściej przepraszać, poczynisz w końcu dość obserwacji - Enid mrugnęła znacząco.

\- Wolałabym jednak czynić obserwacje bez uprzednich awantur - odparła Lara śmiertelnie poważnie. - Czasami się martwię, że zrobią sobie krzywdę albo zniszczą mieszkanie, albo jedno i drugie. Wystarczy, że muszę wyjść z domu, i się zaczyna. Na przykład od porządków.

*

Crevan przyglądał się pracowni Cregennana, a im dłużej się przyglądał, tym mocniej zaciskał szczęki. Wreszcie nie wytrzymał i zabrał się do pracy. To, to tutaj, jeszcze to, tam, to jeszcze przełożyć… Był jak w transie. Nagle poczuł, że ktoś łapie go za rękę.

\- Możesz mi wyjaśnić, co ty właściwie robisz? - spytał Cregennan.

Crevan zamrugał jak osoba zbudzona ze snu. Wyrwał rękę, omal nie rozlewając zawartości trzymanej kolby. Mikstura zachlupotała ostrzegawczo.

\- Nie widać? Robię porządki. Wszystko masz przemieszane, poustawiane na chybił trafił. Nie mogę pracować w takich warunkach.

\- _Ja_ się tu doskonale orientuję.

\- Jakim cudem? - Zdziwił się Crevan. - Przecież to, za przeproszeniem, burdel.

\- Artystyczny nieład - odparł z godnością Cregennan. - Oznaka kreatywności.

\- Burdel - nie ustępował Crevan. - Podejrzewam zresztą, że nawet w burdelach bywa lepszy porządek.

\- Przesadzasz. Nie ma postępu bez odrobiny chaosu. To z chaosu wyłania się nowe! - sentencjonalnie oświadczył czarodziej.

Crevan zadygotał wewnętrznie. Głównie dlatego, że gloryfikacja chaosu stanowiła obrazę dla jego poczucia estetyki.

\- Chaos to siła pierwotna i ciemna, przeciwna nauce, a zatem i postępowi. Nowy świat zawdzięczamy nie chaosowi, a przezwyciężaniu go - odparł stanowczo i wrócił do porządków.

Cregennan źle to odebrał. Głównie dlatego, że elf zasugerował związek chaosu i głupoty.

\- Ejże! Zostaw to wszystko! Pozwoliłem ci korzystać z pracowni, ale nie urządzać ją po swojemu!

Człowiek znów złapał elfa za rękę. Tym razem mikstura nie tylko zachlupotała, ale i wylała się na podłogę, po czym zmieniła w kłąb różowego dymu i rozpłynęła w powietrzu.

\- No i co zrobiłeś? - zirytował się czarodziej. - Wszystko przez te twoje porządki. Gdybyś nie ruszał moich rzeczy, nic by się nie stało.

\- A gdybyś ty mi nie przeszkadzał, też nic by się nie stało. Poza tym co ci nagle przeszkadza? Dopiero co twierdziłeś, że chaos jest siłą twórczą - niewinnie spytał Crevan.

Cregennan zazgrzytał zębami.

\- Nie łap mnie za słówka, a w ogóle najlepiej wyjdź i więcej nie wracaj. To moja pracownia i tylko moja.

Elf nie stracił pewności siebie.

\- Dokładam się do czynszu, więc trochę i moja.

\- Ale ja ją wyposażyłem, więc mam do niej większe prawa. Wiesz, co czarodzieje robią z tymi, którzy naruszają ich przestrzeń? - spytał groźnie.

Crevan wreszcie odstawił naczynie. Rozczapierzył palce.

\- Ciekawe, ciekawe. A może to ja powinienem ci pokazać, co Aen Saevherne robią z ludźmi, którzy ośmielili się im przeszkadzać?

*

\- I tak, od słowa do słowa, pobili się o pracownię - ciągnęła Lara. Napiła się herbaty. - Jednak troszczą się o siebie nawzajem, więc tylko na miękkie zaklęcia z domieszką rękoczynów, ale i tak zmienili pracownię w pobojowisko. Potem, chyba przez nadmiar kontaktu fizycznego, opanowało ich pożądanie i zwarli się w zupełnie innych zapasach. Tam, na miejscu, wśród rozlanych mikstur i potłuczonych menzurek. Kiedy wróciłam do domu, zastałam cokolwiek sponiewieranego Crevana i zmęczonego Crega, już pogodzonych. Siedzieli na podłodze i wyjmowali sobie wzajemnie z ciał okruchy szkła. Cud, że żadnemu nie stało się nic poważnego i skończyło się na skaleczeniach. Drugi cud, że dom od tego nie wybuchł. Wyobraź sobie, wylali eliksir piorunowy i nawet nie zauważyli! Zdenerwowałam się wtedy nie na żarty. Tłumaczyli się, oczywiście, ale nie bardzo chciałam ich słuchać. Powiedziałam, że zachowują się jak dwójka smarkaczy, która dobrała się do pracowni chemicznej pod nieobecność nauczyciela, i że powinnam ich adekwatnie potraktować. Na przykład obu dać po łapach solidną drewnianą linijką.

Enid zmrużyła oczy. Wyglądała tak, jakby właśnie wizualizowała.

\- I co? - Zainteresowała się. - Naprawdę to zrobiłaś?

\- Mniejsza o to, co zrobiłam. - Lara zaczerwieniła się po uszy. - To nieważne.

\- A oni?

\- Oni mieli potem napad wyrzutów sumienia i zrobili się dla siebie słodcy jak miód. W takim wydaniu też są nieznośni. Może nawet bardziej, niż kiedy się kłócą.

*

Po awanturze Lara nie chciała patrzeć na żadnego ze swych chłopców i zamknęła się w drugiej sypialni. Jednocześnie wolała nie zostawiać ich samym sobie, więc nie tylko nie wygłuszyła pomieszczenia, ale wręcz wzmocniła fonię. Wszystko słyszała.

\- Jestem podły. Niedobre, paskudne, brutalne Dh'oine, które tylko bić potrafi - mówił Cregennan. - Jak mogłem cię tak potraktować? Zasłużyłem na baty.

\- Jesteś dla siebie zbyt surowy, to też moja wina. Nie powinienem niczego ruszać bez pytania. Nie powinienem cię prowokować. Zrzućmy to na karb tego nieszczęsnego zaklęcia, obaj przez nie jesteśmy nie do końca sobą.

\- Nie gniewasz się na mnie, Lisku?

\- Nie, najdroższy. Nie gniewam się.

Lara zatrzęsła się ze złości. Oni może się i nie gniewali, za to ona owszem. Tylko ona miała prawo nazywać Crevana Liskiem, a Cregennana najdroższym. A w ogóle to oni powinni mówić czułe słówka jej, a nie sobie nawzajem.

Zza ściany dobiegł odgłos pocałunku.

\- Jak mógłbym się na ciebie długo gniewać? - powiedział Crevan. - Obaj cierpimy tak samo. Jesteśmy we władzy jakiejś potężnej siły, która z nami igra.

\- I nas niszczy. To uczucie nas w końcu spali.

Szelest. Ubranie rzucone na podłogę? Znów pocałunek. I głos Crevana.

\- Mój lud mawia, że ogień wypala, ale i oczyszcza. Trzeba przezeń przejść.

\- Za dużo filozofujesz, Lisku. Nie szkodzi, przy mnie zapomnisz…

W tym momencie Lara podjęła decyzję. Nie będzie tego dłużej słuchać. Wstała i poszła do sąsiedniej sypialni.

\- Dobry wieczór, chłopcy. Mogę się przyłączyć?

Przez krótką, straszną chwilę wydawało jej się, że obaj powiedzą "nie".

*

\- A następnego dnia rano pokłócili się o to, czy Crevan rzeczywiście za dużo filozofuje, a za mało działa, i czy to cecha indywidualna, czy rasowa, co płynnie przeszło w spór o sens elfich dziejów - pożaliła się Lara. - Tak to właśnie u nas wygląda. Awantury, seks na zgodę, znów awantury, spijanie z dzióbków, znów awantury… Chwilowo jest spokój, bo Crevan poszedł do biblioteki, a Creg zamknął się w pracowni i coś zawzięcie tworzy, ale kiedy obaj znajdą się w jednym pomieszczeniu, zacznie się od nowa. To nie na moje nerwy. Z tego wszystkiego straciłam apetyt, od wielu potraw w ogóle mnie odrzuciło, a i tak co i rusz mi niedobrze. I stale bym jadła kiszone ogórki, a przecież nigdy ich nie lubiłam. To chyba najlepszy dowód, jak bardzo mnie rozstraja ta sytuacja. Nie mogę tak dłużej żyć. Pozbycie się Crevana to najlepsze wyjście. Nie chcę mu robić krzywdy, dlatego proszę, uwiedź go i zatrzymaj z dala od nas, przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Przejściowo będzie trochę chaosu, ale w końcu narodzi się porządek.

Enid dopiła herbatę. Wpatrzyła się w dno filiżanki. Długo milczała.

\- Niestety, muszę ci odmówić - powiedziała wreszcie. - Nie mogę tego zrobić. Ja też mam zasady.

Lara szeroko otworzyła oczy.

\- Ale jak to? O co ci chodzi, o to, że do reszty zniszczysz projekt Hen Ichaer? Toż i tak cała wina spada na mnie, to ja zaczęłam. I cię proszę.

\- Właśnie nie jest takie pewne, że zniszczyłaś projekt - powiedziała z naciskiem Enid. - Zastanów się przez chwilę. Zmiana upodobań, mdłości, kiszone ogórki, to wszystko tak typowe, że aż stereotypowe. Jesteś dorosłą kobietą, naprawdę się nie domyślasz? Wygląda na to, że spodziewasz się dziecka, a ja nie zamierzam uwodzić potencjalnego ojca.

Lara otworzyła usta i przez jakiś czas trwała w stuporze.

\- Rzeczywiście jestem rozstrojona, w ogóle nie myślę - wyjąkała w końcu. - Tak, masz rację, wszystko się zgadza i da wytłumaczyć. Współżycie z człowiekiem wywołuje dodatkową owulację, a że sypiam też z Crevanem, to może być jego dziecko. Dziecko niespodzianka! - Zaśmiała się dziko. - I po co było to wszystko? Bunt, łamanie się, ucieczka, żebym potem i tak urodziła zgodnie z planem?

\- Od przeznaczenia nie uciekniesz - sentencjonalnie odparła Enid. - Ale nic jeszcze nie wiadomo. Może to jednak dziecko Crega.

\- Może! Mam nadzieję, że tak. - Lara uczepiła się tej myśli. - Bo przecież gdybym wszystko zmieniła tylko po to, żeby wrócić do punktu wyjścia, to by nie miało żadnego sensu. Ale jeśli to Creg okaże się ojcem… uwiedziesz wtedy Crevana?

Enid uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

\- Jeśli będzie trzeba, uwiodę. Uwiodę go na pewno.


	10. Duvvelsheyss

Zza zamkniętych drzwi dobiegł okrzyk.  
\- Duvvelsheyss!  
Enid aż podskoczyła ze zdziwienia. Omal nie wylała przy tym herbaty.  
\- Od kiedy Crevan klnie po krasnoludzku?  
\- Od kiedy Creg to kupił i razem się nad tym biedzą - odparła Lara.  
\- Nie duvvelsheyss, tylko ty robisz wszystko na odwrót! - pieklił się Cregennan.  
\- Nieprawda. To ty robisz wszystko na odwrót!  
Lara uśmiechnęła się w stronę niewidocznych mężczyzn, po czym spokojnie sięgnęła po ciastko.  
\- Właściwie dlaczego przy tym dłubią? - zainteresowała się Enid.  
\- Creg się uparł. Uważa, że to najlepsze rozwiązanie techniczne, a doprowadzenie sprawy do końca to ich wspólny obowiązek - wyjaśniła Lara.  
Z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia dobiegł rumor.  
\- Zaraza! - krzyknął Cregennan.  
\- A nie mówiłem, że trzeba odkładać rzeczy na miejsce? Zastanawiam się, czy to u ciebie jeszcze bałaganiarstwo, czy już skleroza - szydził Crevan.  
\- Wiesz, gdzie mam twoje zdanie na ten temat?  
Enid z niepokojem spojrzała na drzwi.  
\- Nie martwisz się, że zrobią sobie krzywdę?  
\- Nie wymyślają sobie od durnych Dh'oine i chędożonych elfów ani nie próbują wzajemnie obłożyć klątwą, czyli na razie wszystko w porządku - pogodnie stwierdziła Lara, strzepując okruszki z sukni. - W porównaniu z tym, co działo się tu wcześniej, mocno złagodnieli, ja zresztą też w końcu przywykłam. Jeszcze herbaty?  
Enid kiwnęła głową. Lara dolała jej złocistego płynu.  
\- Przytrzymałbyś to, zamiast się wymądrzać - sarknął Cregennan. - Aen Saevherne, a nie wie takich prostych rzeczy…  
\- Człowiek, czarodziej, orędownik postępu, a też nie umie - odciął się Crevan.  
Enid znowu się obejrzała.  
\- Oni w ogóle czytali instrukcję?  
\- A skąd. Stwierdzili, że to poniżej ich godności. To zresztą nie robi większej różnicy, instrukcja i tak jest po krasnoludzku.  
\- Ale ją zachowałaś na wszelki wypadek?  
\- A jak myślisz?  
Zza drzwi dobiegł odgłos uderzenia o metal.  
\- Duvvelsheyss! - wrzasnął tym razem Cregennan.  
\- Nie, ja już wiem, jak to trzeba zrobić. To do tego…  
Enid napiła się herbaty. Potem znowu spojrzała na drzwi.  
\- Myślisz, że oni w ogóle zdążą?  
Lara pogładziła się po zaokrąglonym brzuchu.  
\- To w końcu dwa wybitne umysły, a do rozwiązania zostało jeszcze ładnych parę tygodni. Wierzę w moich chłopców. Tak, myślę, że zdążą zmontować to nieszczęsne łóżeczko.


	11. Pęknięte szkło

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam trójkąt. Co można zrobić z trójkątem?  
> A różności. Na przykład to, co poniżej.  
> OOC. I zaburzona chronologia, to się powinno dziać przed poprzednim odcinkiem. Trudno, kiedyś pewnie zrobię porządek, ale jeszcze nie nastał ten dzień.

Cregennan wędrował ulicami miasta, ot tak, dla zabicia czasu. Chwilowo nie miał po co wracać do domu. Lary nie było, poszła odwiedzić Enid, natomiast Crevan zajął pracownię i coś zawzięcie tworzył. Cregennan wolał mu nie przeszkadzać, dla dobra pomieszczenia oraz wspólnych finansów. Uzupełnianie sprzętu, niszczonego w ferworze kłótni, pochłaniało zbyt wiele pieniędzy, które można było wydać w przyjemniejszy sposób, na przykład na wino z Touissaint i luksusowe fatałaszki. Cregennan zaczął się zastanawiać, z kogo wolałby zdjąć batystową koszulę, z Lary czy z Crevana. Rozważanie obu możliwości zaabsorbowało go tak dalece, że nie zauważył, kiedy zabrnął w ślepy zaułek. Gdy spróbował zawrócić, drogę zastąpił mu nieznajomy, ciemnowłosy, zielonooki elf. Uzbrojony po zęby.

\- Wydarłeś go z mego życia - powiedział obcy z tym rodzajem spokoju, który u elfów zwykle oznaczał chęć mordu.

\- Kogo? - Cregennan zdziwił się zupełnie szczerze. Nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek rozbił jakiś męsko-męski związek.

\- Dobrze wiesz, kogo - odparł nieznajomy, a w jego głosie było teraz słychać jawny gniew. - Na pewno użyłeś topornych, mocochłonnych czarów, bo przecież wy nie wiecie, co to subtelność w magii. Ogłuszyłeś go zaklęciem jak ciosem maczugi, a on, choć tak mądry, nie zdołał się obronić.

Cregennan zaczął podejrzewać, że elfowi chodzi o Crevana, i zdziwił się jeszcze bardziej. Lisek twierdził, że przed ich wspólnym wypadkiem nie interesował się własną płcią w sensie erotycznym, i człowiek nie miał powodu mu nie wierzyć, zwłaszcza że Lara mówiła to samo. Może ten obcy elf coś sobie uroił? Albo po prostu go z kimś pomylił?

\- Masz na myśli Crevana Espane? Avallac'ha? - spytał kontrolnie czarodziej.

\- Tak, jego - wycedził nieznajomy. - Wydarłeś mi go. Lara nie zdołała tego zrobić, dopiero ty, przeklęty Dh'oine. Przez ciebie Lis zapomniał o wszystkim, co między nami było. O naszych grach. O iskrach i płomieniach…

Cregennan ciągle nie potrafił uwierzyć w to, co słyszał.

\- Ty i Crevan byliście kochankami?

Teraz to elf osłupiał. Na moment, ledwie zauważalnie, ale osłupiał. Potem skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

\- Powinienem był się tego spodziewać. Wy, ludzie, wszystko sprowadzacie do seksu. Nie potrafisz pojąć tego, co było między mną i Crevanem. Niczego nie rozumiecie, ale wszystko musicie skalać, zepsuć, sponiewierać. Zatruwacie nawet wspomnienia. Kiedy sobie pomyślę, do czego go doprowadziłeś…

Elf wydobył miecz z pochwy. Cregennan zrobił jedyną rzecz, którą mógł, to znaczy stanął w pozycji obronnej i wyczarował sobie magiczną tarczę. Udało mu się to zrobić elfim sposobem, bez wypowiadania zaklęcia. Nieznajomy zauważył jego wyczyn. Nie wyglądał na uradowanego.

\- Oczywiście - syknął. - Małpoludy mają to do siebie, że małpują. Czasem wychodzi im to zaskakująco dobrze.

\- Mów sobie, co chcesz - odparł z godnością Cregennan. - Nie wyprowadzisz mnie z równowagi. A Lis jest teraz mój.

Obcy zaatakował. Nie zdołał przebić tarczy Cregennana, ale czarodziej wiedział, że to tylko kwestia czasu i że w walce na krótki dystans zaklęcia sprawdzają się gorzej niż miecz. Gorzko żałował, że nie ma przy sobie broni konwencjonalnej, i gorączkowo myślał, jak wydostać się z zaułka. Bardzo nie chciał umierać.

\- Zostaw go - zabrzmiało nagle. - Schowaj miecz, Krogulcu.

Obaj obejrzeli się w stronę, z której dobiegał głos. To Crevan w samą porę pojawił się na ulicy, zupełnie jakby któryś z nich ściągnął go myślami.

\- Miałem przeczucie - odezwał się Wiedzący. - Nie myliło mnie. Ciągle jeszcze potrafię wyczuć twoją obecność w pobliżu.

\- To może jeszcze potrafisz - przyznał elf nazwany Krogulcem. Nie schował miecza. - Ale o wszystkim innym chyba już zapomniałeś.

\- Mylisz się. O niczym nie zapomniałem. A teraz czy będziesz tak dobry i pozwolisz Cregennanowi odejść?

\- Powiedz, że wszystko, co insynuuje to stworzenie, to nieprawda - rzekł Krogulec, a jego głos zabrzmiał niemal błagalnie. - Powiedz, że to tylko twój kaprys. Eksperyment. Nowy okaz laboratoryjny.

Crevan podniósł rękę.

\- Zaraz przestanę być miły. Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, ale teraz masz przeciw sobie dwóch czarodziejów, magia zdobyła przewagę nad mieczem. Bądź rozsądny.

Krogulec schował broń, ale się nie poddawał.

\- Jeszcze za mną zatęsknisz. Dh'oine, nawet czarodziej, nie da ci tego, czego potrzebujesz. Prędzej czy później wrócisz.

\- Znowu się mylisz. Niczego mi nie brakuje, nie narzekam też na nudę przy Cregennanie - swobodnie odparł Lis. - Ludzie są niezwykle pomysłowi, zaś ty, cóż, ty już zacząłeś się powtarzać i wątpię, byś potrafił wymyślić coś nowego. Kiedy sobie wyobrażę, że miałbym słuchać tych samych aluzji przez dwa stulecia… - elf wzdrygnął się teatralnie.

Krogulec przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby miał wybuchnąć gniewem, ale zdołał nad sobą zapanować. To, że zarówno Crevan, jak Cregennan, mieli teraz w rękach świeżo wyczarowane pioruny kuliste, wyraźnie ostudziło jego zapał. Wycofał się.

\- Jeszcze się przekonasz - powiedział na odchodne w stronę Lisa.

Wiedzący tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Kto to był? - spytał Cregennan, kiedy ciemnowłosy elf oddalił się na wystarczającą odległość i pioruny kuliste przestały być potrzebne. - Twój wielbiciel, bynajmniej nie cichy?

Crevan parsknął.

\- Krogulec moim wielbicielem? Nie. Żaden z nas by tego tak nie określił.

\- A zatem mnie oświeć - zniecierpliwił się Cregennan. - Kto to był i dlaczego zachowywał się tak, jakby był wściekle zazdrosny? Dlaczego wspominał iskry i płomienie? Nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, że to twój najlepszy przyjaciel?

\- Nie zamierzam, to by zresztą nie była prawda. Krogulec nie był moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Był moim… najlepszym nieprzyjacielem.

Teraz to człowiek parsknął.

\- Wy jednak jesteście, wybacz kolokwializm, zdrowo pokręceni w relacjach. Sugerujesz, że ten… Krogulec jest o ciebie zazdrosny jako o wroga?

\- Coś w tym rodzaju - zgodził się elf. - On kocha mnie nienawidzić. Kiedyś to uczucie było wzajemne - przyznał.

Cregennan podszedł do Crevana, spojrzał na niego zalotnie.

\- Czyli teraz to mnie kochasz nienawidzić?

\- Nie. Teraz nienawidzę cię kochać - odparł Wiedzący i wpił się w usta człowieka.

A potem poszli do domu i kochali się namiętnie. Po wszystkim się zdrzemnęli. Później zaczęli się namiętnie kłócić, ale to już zupełnie inna historia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teraz już sobie skomplikowałam na dobre.


	12. Uroki koegzystencji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pwp z Larą i Cregennanem, napisane pod pretekstem akcji na Mirriel.

Lara nie miała powodu skarżyć się na swoje wcześniejsze życie erotyczne, ale żadne z dotychczasowych przeżyć nie mogło się równać z tym, czego doświadczała teraz.  
\- O… ooo… oooch!  
Przyjemność była tak intensywna, że niemal pozbawiła ją przytomności. Świat przestał się liczyć. Istniały tylko fale rozkoszy, zalewające jej ciało.  
Cregennan osiągnął szczyt wkrótce po niej. Zsunął się z jej ciała i przez chwilę leżeli w ciszy, wyczerpani. Lara przytuliła się do kochanka.  
\- To było… - zaczęła mówić, ale zamilkła, szukając właściwych słów. Jak na złość przychodziły jej do głowy same wyświechtane określenia, poniżej tego, co chciała powiedzieć.  
\- Ziemia się poruszyła? - podpowiedział Cregennan.  
Parsknęła. O losie, on też? Po chwili pomyślała, że w pewnym sensie jest to zaskakująco trafne zdanie. Tak intensywny orgazm podczas stosunku elfki z człowiekiem dawał niemal stuprocentową gwarancję ciąży. To, że ojcem miał zostać zupełnie nieplanowany mężczyzna, w przypadku Lary rzeczywiście zmieniało losy świata.  
\- Tak. Właśnie tak - powiedziała kobieta.  
Objął ją jeszcze mocniej, pocałował w czoło. Lara nie musiała nawet patrzeć mu w oczy, by wiedzieć, że w tej chwili bije z niego samcza duma. U kogo innego mogłaby ją drażnić, ale Cregennana kochała, więc skwitowała ją pobłażliwym westchnieniem. Telekinetycznie sięgnęła po kołdrę, która spadła im na podłogę, i okryła ich oboje.  
Powinni nas teraz zobaczyć, pomyślała elfka. Groźni jeźdźcy w czerwonych płaszczach, z obnażonymi mieczami. Powinni zobaczyć, co zostało z ich misternego planu. Nie dostaną Drzwi, w każdym razie nie teraz, gdy jeszcze mogliby się pokusić o rozwiązanie kwestii ludzkiej w ich ulubiony sposób. Otworzą je - przepowiednia prędzej czy później zawsze się sprawdzała - ale dopiero wtedy, gdy nie będą już mogli zagrozić ludziom. Drzwi posłużą co najwyżej elfom, które zechcą odejść z tego świata. O ile do tego czasu wszyscy nie przekonają się do życia w zgodzie, pomyślała, całując kochanka w usta.  
Przecież koegzystencja jest o wiele przyjemniejsza.


	13. Pozłacana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To było tak: najpierw w akcji na Mirriel pojawił się prompt, o ten: https://68.media.tumblr.com/e71dc860f57b5bf5a99d88d585786dfc/tumblr_ohdkmoQ3UM1s1p5tro1_1280.png   
> z adnotacją, że jeśli ktoś jest ambitny, może spróbować zmieścić w fiku aluzje do wszystkich obrazków. Spróbowałam i doszłam do wniosku, że to, co napisałam, jest bez sensu, a w dodatku formy nie trzyma (160 słów, czyli ni pies, ni wydra) i nie wrzuciłam tego na forum. A teraz mi się jakoś zrobiło żal tego okruszka. No to publikuję...  
> Tym razem nie crack. Bardziej gapfiller.

\- Upodobanie godne sroki - mówił czasem Avallac'h, kiedy miał zły humor.

Gormlaith w odpowiedzi tylko się śmiała. Zanadto lubiła mieć na sobie choć odrobinę złota lub przynajmniej połyskliwej żółci - cień na powiekach, jedwabną apaszkę, różyczkę we włosach. Poza tym była pewna, że właśnie to go w niej pociąga.

\- Moja złota rybka - mawiał z uśmiechem przy innych okazjach. - Co będzie, gdy zabraknie życzeń? Nie chcę cię wypuszczać.

W takie dni przechadzała się po słonecznych korytarzach i wyobrażała sobie, że spowita w złocisty blask odniesie kiedyś ostateczne zwycięstwo nad tamtą, do której pasowało zimne srebro.

Potem zjawiła się Ciri, również szarowłosa, i uciekła, a on ruszył za nią przez światy pełne magicznych piór, mówiących borsuków i innych rzeczy, o których Gormlaith nie miała pojęcia, zostawiając ją w ponurej norze pełnej starych notatek. Opatulona w żółtą wełnę składała dokumenty, próbowała przewidzieć przyszłość i czekała. Wytrwale. Niech no tylko zjawi się Ciri, a usłyszy słowa prawdy. Gormlaith przestała już dbać, czy będzie to sprawiedliwe i słuszne.


	14. Niespodzianka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naszło mnie, żeby wrócić do trójkąta Crevan/Lara/Cregennan. Nie godziło się zostawić ich bez rozwiązania, prawda?

\- Nie sposób było tego przewidzieć - oznajmił poruszony Cregennan, gdy położna przekazała mężczyznom nowinę i pozwoliła im wejść do sypialni Lary.

\- Mów za siebie - odparł Crevan, równie przejęty, więc nienaturalnie spokojny.

\- Nie wmówisz mi, że się tego spodziewałeś. Nawet Lara niczego nie przeczuwała.

\- Ciszej - skarciła ich główna zainteresowana. - Jeśli chcecie się kłócić, róbcie to gdzie indziej, a najlepiej zajmijcie się rozwiązaniem praktycznych problemów. Trochę ich nam przybyło.

\- Ale możemy najpierw… - odezwał się nieśmiało Crevan, wyciągając rękę w stronę białego zawiniątka.

Lara uśmiechnęła się.

\- Nawet powinniście. Tylko ostrożnie! - upomniała ich zaraz. - Noworodkom trzeba podtrzymywać główkę!

\- Przecież wiemy - uspokoił ją Cregennan. Przysiadł na brzegu łóżka i ostrożnie wziął swoją córeczkę na ręce. - Jest taka drobniutka…

Crevan miał przedziwne spojrzenie, jakby szkliste. Delikatnie przytulił maleństwo opatulone w biały kocyk.

\- Elfie bliźnięta, w dodatku z dwóch różnych ojców - odezwał się nieco drżącym głosem. - Prawdopodobieństwo takiego wydarzenia wynosi…

\- Przestań - cicho fuknął Cregennan. - Właśnie zostaliśmy świadkami cudu. Nie psuj chwili statystyką.

\- Zostaw go - Lara stanęła w obronie Crevana. - Każdy radzi sobie z cudami na swój sposób.

Wyciągnęła ręce, próbując objąć całą swą nietypową rodzinę. Rhiannon i Zireael spały cichutko w objęciach ojców.


	15. Popiół i rumianek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Napisane na akcję na Mirriel, promptem była piosenka "Nie pokonasz miłości".  
> Przy okazji koniec kramiku. Więcej romansów nie przewiduję.

Nie może mnie jeszcze dostrzec, ale ja ze swego miejsca widzę ją doskonale. Jest na swój sposób ładna, oczywiście, wszak brzydkie elfki nie istnieją, jednak trudno byłoby ją uznać za klasyczną piękność. To dobrze, posągowa uroda zdążyła mi się już opatrzyć. Prawdę mówiąc, wszystkie konwencjonalnie piękne kobiety wydają mi się aż nazbyt do siebie podobne, natomiast wszelka niedoskonałość stanowi miłą odmianę. Shiadhal ma lekko nieregularne rysy i włosy w niezdecydowanym kolorze, jasne, ale nie słoneczne czy złociste, po prostu płowe jak step pod koniec długiej suszy. Mimo dzielącej nas odległości czuję, że jej loki pachną rumiankiem. Nic więcej, ani kropli perfum. Nie nosi też żadnych ozdób z wyjątkiem kilku kwiatów przypiętych do sukni. Pamiętam, że kilka dekad temu panowała moda na „dzieci natury” – chyba tak nazywał się ten styl, ta wyzywająca prostota – najwyraźniej wróciła do łask. Zresztą jeszcze się przekonam, czy to kwestia mody, czy rzeczywistych upodobań. Pora wyjść pannie naprzeciw i wreszcie ją powitać.

– Cieszę się, że zechciałaś przyjść. Miło mi cię poznać, Shiadhal.

– Mnie również.

Ceremonialne ukłony, z jej strony może nazbyt formalny i głęboki, jakby przyszła tu nie jako kobieta, z którą mam się związać i spłodzić dziecko, ale w roli suplikantki proszącej o interwencję. Uparcie wbija wzrok w podłogę, tak, że nie jestem nawet pewien koloru jej tęczówek. Musi być onieśmielona.

– Nie pozbawiaj mnie widoku swoich oczu – mówię łagodnie. – Spójrz na mnie, proszę. Śmiało.

– Nie boję się – odpowiada i czyni zadość memu życzeniu.

Patrzę jej w oczy, zielone jak wiosenna trawa. Myliłem się. Nie jest speszona, jak początkowo podejrzewałem. Próbowała zamaskować niechęć i zawód, które teraz malują się na jej twarzy. Coś podobnego. Zapewniano mnie, że nie zdążyła się w nikim zakochać i jest pozytywnie nastawiona do idei kojarzonych związków. Co ci się we mnie nie podoba, ty… panno rumiankowa?

– Jednak wolałabyś być gdzie indziej. Czym zasłużyłem na niełaskę? – pytam wprost, nie próbuję podchodów. Mógłbym, ale to nudne.

– Nigdy nie pytałam, z kim mam się związać – odpowiada z ociąganiem. – Wręcz prosiłam, by mi nie mówiono, pragnęłam niespodzianki. Myślałam, że to będzie ktoś podobny do partnerów moich przyjaciółek, ktoś…

Urywa, ale i tak wiem, do czego zmierzała, w grę wchodzi tylko jedna rzecz. Zaciskam zęby. Wiem, że niektórzy smarkacze uważający się za mężczyzn pozwalają sobie na niestosowne uwagi za moimi plecami, ale nie spodziewałem się usłyszeć takiej sugestii z ust kobiety, zwłaszcza w danych okolicznościach. To dla mnie nowość, ale przykra. Poza tym źle mnie oceniasz, Shiadhal, podobnie jak te rozgorączkowane młokosy. Jeszcze nie jestem stary ani się nie skończyłem. Otwarcie Drzwi i wykrojenie dla nas terytorium w tym świecie to dla mnie za mało. Chaos w ludzkich królestwach, którego rzekomo nie umiem wykorzystać, to dzieło moich agentów. Wkrótce rozpoczniemy drugi etap konkwisty, a wówczas wszyscy się przekonają, jak wiele jeszcze potrafię zdobyć. W tym ciebie, panno rumiankowa.

– I to jest ktoś. Mężczyzna – dobitnie wypowiadam to słowo – który w tej chwili chciałby prosić, byś zechciała mu towarzyszyć w przechadzce po ogrodzie.

Tak, zaczniemy od odrobiny ruchu. Nie myśl, Shiadhal, że już stopiłem się w jedno z komnatą.


End file.
